Where Ever Thou Goest
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: This story follows "One Wing in the Fire". Rated T due to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Where Ever Thou Goest

A/N This is the third story that is set in the AU where Heath has Leah and Bryon.

Chapter One

Twenty-four year old Liberty Carter Barnhurst was feeding her chickens when she saw the riders off in the distance. One was sitting tall in the saddle and, from she could see, was a cowboy. Her eyebrows turned down though, the other rider was bent over in the saddle as if he was hurt. "Cynthia!" Liberty called for her twenty year old sister who had lived with her for the past five years, ever since their parents and Liberty's husband of two years had been killed in a freak stagecoach accident.

Cynthia, who had been in the kitchen preparing to cook, hurried out the front door to see what her older sister was yelling about. One look at the approaching strangers and she knew. She started down the steps, while Liberty opened the door to the chicken coop and stepped out. By the time the strangers reached the house, the women were standing side by side.

"Hello," Cynthia spoke up before her sister could, once the blonde haired cowboy stopped the horses, "May we help you, sir?" She looked at the dark haired gentleman who was dressed rather nicely, too nice for a cowboy.

"Name's Heath, Heath Barkley, this is my brother Jarrod." Heath answered as he looked at his brother. "We were on our way home after dealing with some mine business when a rattler spooked his horse. I was able to shoot the rattler, but not before his horse threw him. I think he's got at least one broken rib."

"From the feel of it," Jarrod smiled the best he could, considering the pain he was in he figured the ladies would understand why the smile did not stretch from one side of his face to the other. "I'd say maybe two or three."

"Bring him inside." Cynthia nodded toward the house behind her. "Town's five miles down the road. You're better off lettin' him rest here while ya go fetch the doctor."

Heath didn't like the idea of leaving Jarrod, only he didn't see where he had a choice. Jarrod definitely needed to lie down. Sensing his hesitation, Cynthia smiled and said, "I promise, we'll take good care of him."

"I'll make sure that promise is kept." Liberty said as she gazed upon the injured gentleman. There was something familiar about him, and that intrigued her, especially since she only knew the name Barkley because of the mine they owned six miles in the direction they had just come from. However, she was pretty sure she'd never met any of them.

Cynthia hid the surprise she felt when her sister assured the gentleman they'd watch over his brother. True, Liberty had never turned her back on anyone in need; even offered the help at times, but, she'd never made it a point to confirm the help would be given.

After Heath dismounted, he wrapped his one arm behind Jarrod, who was holding an arm across his chest, and held onto the man's upper arm, while Liberty quickly flew up the front steps and opened the door. Meanwhile, Cynthia took the horse Jarrod had been riding and led the animal to the barn.

Once inside, Heath looked around. The living room come kitchen was one huge room, while a door sat off to his left and then another straight ahead of him; south of the kitchen. The table and chairs were surprisingly nice looking, as was the couch that set against the west wall. Heath was a bit surprised as that was something he had not expected. The house from the outside looked to be rather poor. Liberty gestured towards the chair on the other side of the kitchen. "It's a small room, but it has large enough for a bed and a dresser." Heath nodded as he and the woman helped Jarrod across the room and onto the bed.

"You know, I still don't know your name." Heath said as they laid Jarrod down on the bed.

Liberty smiled and gave him her name, along with her sister who had just entered the house. "Now, go get the doctor. The sooner you bring him back, the sooner your brother will have the medical help he needs."

Heath couldn't help but grin. She reminded him of a mother hen as she started working on making sure Jarrod was as comfortable as possible. He might have said something, but she was right. He needed to get the doctor.

Heath stepped out of the room and looked at Cynthia, who was once again working on preparing some food. "What part of town is the doctor's office at?"

Cynthia thought for a moment and then answered, "A few blocks from the livery stable, on the south end of town." She paused and then asked, "Do you want me to save ya somethin' to eat?" It was close to lunch time. She figured he'd be hungry by the time he rode into town and then back again.

Heath nodded. "If you don't mind," he then hurried out the door, jumped onto his horse and pushed the horse as hard as he could.

Cynthia, who had followed him outside, watched until he disappeared out of sight and then went back inside. She was rather embarrassed when Liberty stepped out of the room and chastised her for not coming right back in, as she retrieved some pain medicine out of one of the cabinets. "What do you want? For someone to come along, get the wrong idea and start talking?"

Cynthia shrugged her shoulders as she worked. "Let them talk, ain't doin' nothin' wrong."

Liberty cringed. She swore her sister used improper English just to annoy the living daylights out of her. Though, she said nothing for two simple facts. Cynthia wasn't going to change the way she spoke and two, their unexpected guest was in too much pain. The poor man needed some relief. That being the case, Liberty left her sister and walked back into the room where Jarrod lay.

"Here, sir," Liberty poured some of the medicine into a spoon she'd grabbed on the way in, set the bottle down and then lifted Jarrod's head just enough to give him the medicine.

"Thank you," Jarrod said as she laid the medicine down, "please, call me, Jarrod. Unless," he quickly added not knowing if that was improper in her eyes, as they'd just met, "it makes you uncomfortable."

Liberty's smile grew. "Mother and Father always said to call people by the name they preferred. So, Jarrod it is, only, if that's the case, just call me Liberty. Widow Barnhurst makes me sound so old."

Jarrod smiled as he closed his eyes, trying to deal with the pain until the medicine set in. "Liberty it is." Soon, in spite of fighting it, Jarrod found himself falling into a deep sleep as he waited for Heath to return.


	2. Help

Chapter Two

Heath, who had ridden as fast as he could into Lodi, made a quick stop at the telegraph office. He knew the accident Jarrod had had would delay their return to Stockton and he didn't want the family to worry about them, especially Leah and Bryon. Those two could get so worked up when they were worried; it was the last thing his stepmother needed. Maybe, if Audra was around to help Victoria, Heath wouldn't have thought anything of it. Only she wasn't; Audra Barkley had become Mrs. Will Marvin and was away on her honeymoon.

The telegraph office was a simple ten by ten room with one desk, some shelves that sat against the east wall and the equipment the young black haired operator needed to send off the wires. Heath might have seen larger offices, but didn't really care to compare any two offices at the moment. All he wanted was to do was get the telegraph sent off and to get the doctor back to Jarrod.

"May I help you, sir?" Jason Myers, the telegraph operator, asked as he looked up from the papers he had on the desk.

"I need to send a telegram to Stockton." Heath replied, and then gave the man the message he wanted to send. Afterward, Heath left the office, remounted Charger and made his way past the Lodi's General Mercantile and a few other buildings to get to the doctor's office. Due to the fact that the good man had the good sense to think about emergencies, there was a hitching post to the side of the building. That way people who were in a hurry didn't have to go to the livery stable. It didn't take Heath long to dismount his horse, secure him to the post and run up the steps that led to the front door, which looked like it need a good paint job.

Dr. Lynell Myers, a salt a peppered haired man around fifty, was sitting behind his desk when the door flew open and Heath rushed into the room. The good doctor didn't need to be a genius to know he'd just had an emergency drop in his lap. "May I help you, sir?" He sat back in his chair and took off his reading glasses.

"Yes, you can." Heath answered as he explained who he was, what had happened and where he had left Jarrod. "He needs a doctor." He added as he finished speaking.

Dr. Myers quickly stood up, wasting no time as he gathered his things. As busy as he'd been lately, he was glad he was actually in his office when Heath rode into town. "I keep my horse and buggy at my cousin's livery stable; we'll have to go there first." Heath didn't argue and within a short period of time, he and the good doctor were leaving town.

** ~oOo~**

Liberty sat in a light tan rocker knitting next to the bed where Jarrod Barkley was drifting in and out of sleep.

She continued to get the strong impression there was something familiar about him, so the young widow couldn't get herself to leave his side. She kept telling herself it was doing her no good, and that continuing to gaze on him on and off while knitting was just wasting time. Still, she rocked and knitted letting her mind wander through time trying to come up with something that would show her their connection.

Cynthia, who was a bit bent out of shape that her sister had eaten very little of lunch due to keeping an eye on Mr. Barkley, finished cleaning up the kitchen. Though, she made sure she set a covered plate aside for Heath as she had promised. She then stepped into the room where her sister was keeping an eye on Jarrod.

"He's sleepin'. There's no need for ya to keep a constant vigil by his side. His brother will be back soon with the doctor." It's not that Cynthia was trying to be mean; she wasn't. The young woman simply had a strong practical streak to her. In her mind's eye, Jarrod Barkley was sleeping and the knitting her sister was doing didn't have to be done right next to his bed.

"Does it hurt for me to do my knitting here?" Liberty asked as she held up the sweater she was making. She wasn't surprised when Cynthia shook her head and left the room. Liberty might have gone back to knitting, only Jarrod stirred and let out a painful groan. She hurried and set her yarn and needles down, and then quickly stood up and moved to his side.

When Jarrod opened his eyes and started to try to stir, Liberty laid her right hand on his left shoulder. "Please, lie still. That brother of yours should be here soon with the doctor, sir."

Jarrod stopped moving and looked at the blondish, with a tint of brown, haired woman who stood next to his bed. It took a moment for him to remember what had happened and where he was. "Name's Jarrod, not sir, how long has he been gone?"

"A couple of hours," Liberty answered, as she pulled the rocker closer to the bed and sat down, "he should be back soon. How are you feeling?"

Jarrod returned a slight smile and gave her the answer she expected. "I hurt like crazy. I wish I'd seen that rattler sooner. Thank you for helping me…" he stopped and realized he could not remember her name, and he knew he'd heard her given it to him. He felt rather embarrassed that he could not remember it. He needn't have worried though; Liberty seemed to read his mind and reintroduced herself.

"Whatever you do though, don't try to shorten my name and call me Libby. I do not like that name at all. Though, you can call my sister Cynthia or Miss Kitty, either one of them is fine with her. That is, as long as your consistent with whatever name you use."

The conversation might have gone further, only they heard a horse and a buggy outside. Neither one of them was surprised when Cynthia opened the front door and let Heath and the doctor in. "He's all yours." Liberty said when Dr. Myers stepped into the room.

"And you," Cynthia spoke up as she looked at Heath with a look in her eye that screamed 'don't argue with me', "can eat the food I saved for you. Your brother can eat after the doc takes care of him."

Heath gave the brown haired woman a crooked smile. He might have argued, but, for a split second, he could see his mother, Aunt Rachel and Hannah all standing in front of him. Besides, he'd told the young woman to save him something to eat before he left. He looked at Jarrod, who told him to get out of his hair. Heath chuckled and looked back at Cynthia. "I'll do that ma'am."

Cynthia let out a "humph" and told him the same thing her sister had just told Jarrod. Heath smiled and sat down at the table, making sure he had no problem keeping an eye on Jarrod as the doctor worked on him.


	3. Visits and New Addition on the Way

**Chapter Three**

The sun shone through the room where Jarrod sat propped up on the pillows Liberty and Heath had put behind him. Doctor Myers confirmed Jarrod's suspicions…he had two broken ribs. After using some wide cotton bandages to wrap Jarrod's ribs, the good doctor made it clear his patient had to stay in bed for at least three days. After that, Dr. Myers said it would be five days before Heath could even think about transporting Jarrod back to Stockton, fourteen days if Jarrod wanted to ride his own horse. _"Call me overcautious, but I don't want you shoving their ribs into your lung or reinjuring them before their completely healed."_ Those had been the good doctor's exact words.

Liberty and Cynthia's elderly friend, the silver haired Widow Annie Smith, had put her foot down and insisted on coming and staying with all of them. She said it wasn't right for two women to have any man in their home who wasn't one of their husbands. That being the case, Heath had helped Cynthia clean out the storage room and got an old bed out of the barn. That way the elderly widow would have a place to sleep. Heath, himself, insisted on sleeping in his bedroll on the floor Jarrod was using, even though the good doctor had offered to let him stay at his house. Heath said if he could sleep on the cold hard ground, he could sleep on the floor and assured the women he would be fine.

"I see you're awake." Liberty said as she walked into the room carrying a plate of pancakes and eggs for Jarrod. Heath had already eaten breakfast and was outside where he was being kind enough to help Cynthia with the morning chores. Liberty laid the tray she was carrying on Jarrod's lap.

"Yes, it's about time too." Jarrod answered, as he glanced out the window and then back at Liberty. "I thank you for your kindness. It can't be easy letting us stay here with this farm to run."

Liberty didn't answer at first, as she pulled the rocking chair over and sat down on it. She then answered quietly, "It's not much of a farm anymore. We have the chickens and the horses; however, the truth is after chores are done Cynthia will be traveling into town where she works for the local seamstress. I actually help Dr. Myers, but," she said as she winked at Jarrod, "he's confined me to helping one certain patient at the moment."

"You're a nurse then," Jarrod smiled back, "Dr. Myers is lucky to have you to help him."

Liberty blushed a little and then said, "He is a good man. It's one of the reasons it's going to be so hard to tell him that we're selling the farm and moving. Though, I should say that, no, I'm not a nurse. Dr. Myers needed help with things around his office. Somehow along the way, he wound up teaching me a lot about nursing. Though, from a legal point of view, I'm only a woman voluntarily helping where she can. I could never go hire myself out as anything but a doctor's secretary when it comes to the medical field."

Jarrod stopped eating and, without half thinking, asked, "Where are you moving to?"

Liberty stood up and walked to the window. From where she could her sister feeding the chickens and Heath just coming out of the barn. She turned to face Jarrod. "We have a friend who bought a café in Stockton. He knows how good of a cook Cynthia is and offered her a job. She jumped at the offer." Liberty chuckled and shook her head. "That sister of mine will take cooking over sewing any day of the week." She then shrugged her shoulders, "My husband wasn't killed outright in the accident that claimed his life. He lived long enough to extract a promise from me, a promise to stay with my sister until I either remarried or she found a husband. He didn't want me to be alone unless it was absolutely necessary, and I have no other siblings as my brothers were killed in the Civil War. Our friend in Stockton knows this and, to honor my husband's wishes, offered me a job waiting tables until I find something else."

Jarrod could see the torn look in her eyes, one told him that the woman hated the idea of leaving a job she loved, but was duty bound by her word to leave; to stay with Cynthia. Running his right hand over the wide stripes of cotton that Liberty had helped the doctor wrap around him, Jarrod knew she didn't belong in any café, and he had an idea. Though, for the moment, he said nothing. He didn't want to get her hopes up, should he fail at what he was thinking. That being the case, he simply finished his meal and continued visiting with Liberty.

While they visited, Heath and Cynthia were outside visiting also, with the Widow Smith, who was sitting on the porch keeping an eye on them. It both amused and annoyed them.

"You'd think a gentleman helping me with the chores was a sin." Cynthia spoke low, as she took her time feeding the chickens and Heath gathered the eggs.

Heath gave her a lopsided grin as he couldn't agree more. Then, remembering what Liberty had told him when it came to Cynthia's nickname, he asked. "Tell me, how on earth do you get Kitty out of Cynthia?"

Cynthia started laughing as she remembered the day her parents gave her the nickname. "I was always bringing stray cats home. It drove my parents and brothers up a wall. One day, my oldest brother was so fed up with it he said 'Cynthia disappeared and Miss Kitty has taken her place!'"

Heath laughed too and then asked, "Which do you prefer?"

Cynthia stopped laughing as she went back to feeding the chickens. "Doesn't bother me either way, just choose one and stick to it."

**~oOo~**

"Mother!" Nick's voice carried throughout the house as he entered the home and, unintentionally slammed the door behind him.

"Uncle Nick!" Leah, who had been sitting on the couch, jumped up and ran over to her uncle. Nick smiled, leaned over and picked her up. Not hard to do as, even at seven years old, Leah was still small. Just as he set her back down on her feet, Victoria walked though the kitchen door, through the dining room and into the entrance foyer. "What is it, Nick? I could hear you clear from the kitchen."

"It's from Heath," Nick handed her the second telegram Heath had sent; the first had only told them that Jarrod had been hurt, but not to worry. It wasn't anything life threatening.

Victoria's eyes widened as she read what Heath had to say. "I guess we best be glad their arrival has only been delayed." Victoria might have said more only Faith, who had come out of the study when she heard her husband hollering, grabbed her very swollen stomach and let out a loud gasp.

Nick was by her side in a minute. The fact that his wife was due any time was the main reason Jarrod had made the trip with Heath. "Is it the baby?"

"I...I think so." Faith answered.

"I'll help her to her room." Victoria took Faith's arm and looked at Nick. "You go for the doctor." She then looked at Leah and Bryon. "You two go back to what you were doing, and don't leave this room."

"Yes, grandma," both children quickly obeyed; they never argued with Victoria, though it was hard to contain their excitement. They weren't going to be the only children in the house anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Oh…" Jarrod let out a groan as he swung his legs over the bed where he'd been laying for three many days; it was just past noon and lunch had been eaten an hour ago. Liberty, who was cleaning up the kitchen, heard the groan through the slightly opened door. She quickly put the rag next to the sink and hurried into the bedroom.

"So my patient is tired of lying around," Liberty was kept a straight face, but Jarrod could see the twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes, I am." Jarrod slowly stood up; making sure had a hold of the headboard with his one hand. When his legs wobbled a bit, Liberty hurried to his side and held onto him. Jarrod smiled at her, and she found herself feeling rather uneasy. Being a widow for four years, she was uneasy with how close she found herself to Jarrod.

"Did you say your late husband's name was Paul?" Jarrod asked once he let go of both the head board and Liberty. He was thinking of the few conversations he'd had with her, all of which were pretty lengthy.

"Yes," Liberty smiled, as Jarrod slowly made his way out of the room and to the couch. He sat down, gazed out the window where he could see the Widow Smith sitting on the porch. He figured that meant Heath and Cynthia were outside working. When he turned his eyes back towards Liberty, she was sitting at the table going over what she had told him were the doctor's financial books, another job she did for the doctor on a regular basis.

After a few minutes, Jarrod started talking again. "Was he a law student, one who had to work not only to put himself through law school, but to support you as well?" Jarrod asked out of the blue, causing Liberty to start just a little and look up. The questioning look in her eyes, one that showed her surprised and wondered why he was asking, had Jarrod repeating himself. Only this time, he got even more specific. "Paul, was he a law student? Did the two of you ever travel to Washington D.C.?" Jarrod, who had plenty of time to think, had pulled up an old forgotten memory, and now he was curious as all get out to see if he was remembering a certain party he'd attended.

The moment Jarrod asked the question, Liberty felt lightning bolts shoot through her, as she too had the very same memory finally push itself to the front of the line. Her eyes widened, as she let out her own involuntary gasp. "Yes! Yes, he was! Paul and I had just been married, and his law professor, who had moved to the Washington D.C. area, invited us to visit him, because he and Paul had become quite good friends. We went to a party and," she paused as her eyes opened even wider. "You were there! Only," she sat back in her chair and chuckled, "We only caught the first name of Jarrod and only visited with you for about an hour. No wonder I've been driving myself crazy trying to remember where I'd seen you before!"

"You too?" Jarrod started to laugh only to grab his side and grimace. "I guess I shouldn't laugh too hard quite yet. After the pain left, Jarrod and Liberty began talking about the party they'd attended long ago and swapping stories.

~oOo~ **  
**  
Cynthia, who had finished hanging up the wash she'd done, walked up to Heath. She could see the troubled look on Heath's face. "What's wrong?"

Heath could see his brother from where he was standing and could tell Jarrod was visiting. He knew Jarrod wanted to ride Jingo home, but he also knew that he, Heath, needed to get home to Leah and Bryon. "Just trying to think how to convince Jarrod to not argue with me about taking the good doctor up on his offer is all. He said his grandson would help transport Jarrod back to the ranch in the back of the doctor's wagon." The doctor had made the offer just before he'd left after taking care of his newest patient.

Cynthia thought for a moment. She knew he was eager to get home to his children, the ones he'd talked about more than once, and she couldn't blame him. She slid her hand into her dress pocket and felt the letter she'd received just that morning. She shocked Heath when she turned and looked at him, saying, "It won't be hard." She pulled out the letter and held it up. "My friend says things have changed; he would like us to come to Stockton sooner if possible. I can wire him and tell him we're leaving as soon as we're packed. It won't take that long. We don't have that much. I mean, we won't be taking that much with us. Dr. Myers told us the last time he was out here he'd be willing to buy the farm, says he wants a place to escape to when town gets too much for him."

Heath's crooked smile appeared on his face. "Sounds good to me," He told her and then, with Cynthia walking next to him, headed for the house. Moments later, they and the Widow Smith, who had followed them inside, were talking to Jarrod and Liberty.

"If Dr. Myers is willing to buy the farm," Liberty said once Cynthia quit speaking, "Then I think the choice should be up to Jarrod. After all, he is the one injured, not us." She then disappeared into the bedroom she and her sister shared, saying whatever Jarrod's decision she still she needed to decide what would be going with her and Cynthia and what they would be giving away.

Jarrod didn't like the idea of riding to the ranch in the back of anyone's wagon; still, he couldn't fault Heath for wanting to get back to his children. And, truth be told, he had to admit…he missed Bryon and Leah too, especially Bryon. The lad might be quiet, but since he'd started school the child had taken to following Jarrod around when he was home and Heath wasn't. With that happening, Jarrod had learned just how intelligent the young boy was. As well as the children and Heaths needs, he couldn't ask the women to risk the jobs that were waiting for them on account of him. "We'll take the doctor up on his offer." Jarrod looked at Heath. "That way you can get back to Bryon and Leah, and Liberty and Cynthia can get to their jobs in Stockton sooner."

From her room, Liberty heard Jarrod give his answer. She was surprised to find herself wondering just how much free time Jarrod would have on his hands, and how much she'd have. As soon as the thought entered her head, Liberty was chastising herself. She was a lady, and a lady did not push herself onto any man. Liberty made herself change her train of thought and went back to what she'd been doing before she'd started thinking about Jarrod and Stockton.


	5. Home

**Chapter Five**

Bryon was looking out the living room window, when the wagon being pulled by William Myers rolled in through the Barkley's front gates. Since Jarrod was lying down, the young child couldn't see him, but he saw his father without a problem. Heath was sitting next to William. He turned away from the window and started yelling as he ran for the front door, "Papa and Uncle Jarrod are home!"

Nick, who had been upstairs putting his newborn son, Nicolas Gideon, back in his crib, appeared at the top of the stairs and hurried down them. He didn't want Bryon or Leah, who had ran out the door behind her brother to greet their father and Uncle Jarrod, to come back yelling at the top of their lungs. Gideon and Faith, who was also lying down for a nap, didn't need to be woken up.

"About the time the two of you got home." Nick teased as Mr. Myers lowered the tailgate. By this time Jarrod had managed to sit up and move into a position to climb out of the back. Heath, who had let go of his children, reached out and with Nick's on their oldest brother's side, helped the man out of the wagon.

"Yeah, well," Jarrod said as he walked slowly towards the front door, after thanking Mr. Myers and bidding him farewell; the man had refused to stay for a visit saying he had to get on his way, "Until Dr. Merar sees me and releases me, I'm afraid my unplanned vacation is not over."

Once they stepped through the open door Victoria, who had moved aside to let her grandchildren through, held out her arms to embrace Jarrod, though she was careful not to hug him too hard. "As soon as we got your telegram," she looked at Heath as Jarrod held onto the stair railing and made his way upstairs, "I contacted Dr. Merar. He'll be by first thing in the morning. Now, why don't you wash up and spend some time with your children." She looked into the living room where Leah and Bryon, who had back into the house after their father let go of them, sat on the couch looking at Heath with eyes that begged him to do that very thing.

"Think I will." Heath said, as he kissed Victoria on the cheek and went into the living room.

On the other hand, Nick found his way back up the stairs and into his brother's bedroom. His oldest brother had lain down in his bed as his ribs were gnawing at him after the long ride home, even though Mr. Myers had been extremely careful when driving the wagon.

When Nick walked into the room, Jarrod opened his eyes. One look into Nick's eyes and Jarrod knew something was bothering him; he was also pretty sure he knew what it was. "This isn't your fault Nick. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Nick pulled a chair over and sat down. "My head knows that, only I was supposed to go with Heath; not you."

Jarrod shook his head. "And what would that have got you? You'd only be in my place only you'd have one very angry wife. Remember, you promised Faith within an inch of your life you'd not be away when that child of yours was born." He could just see his sister-in-law flying off the handle if Nick had not been around.

"Our son," Nick smiled for a moment, "Faith had a boy, name's Gideon." His face then took on a serious look once more. "My head says what you say is true, but my heart isn't listening so well. Can't help but think things could have gone different. Well, except the part about Faith givin' me both barrels. Weren't right the way you and Heath had to be with strangers instead of family."

"It wasn't that bad." Jarrod smiled, as he told his hot tempered brother all about Liberty and her sister, Cynthia. "You'll get a chance to meet them soon." He explained about the sisters' move and where they'd be working. "I think…" Jarrod found himself struggling to stay away and talk more, as the trip was catching up with him.

Nick, who could see his brother's eyelids opening and closing, stood up and laid his hand on Jarrod's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout talkin' now, ya hear. You need your rest. I'll leave the room, but I'll be around if you need me." He couldn't help but smile as he saw Jarrod relax and stop fighting the sleep that was calling him. After watching his older brother for a few more minutes, Nick turned and left the room, making is way down to the living room.

When Heath heard Nick's spurs hitting the floor, Heath looked up from the book he was reading to his children. A grin spread across his face, as Nick sat down in the chair nearest the living room entrance. "I hear congratulations are in order." He wasn't surprised when Nick started beaming and bragging.

"Yep, Faith had a baby boy!" Nick's smile spread from one side of his face to the other. "Doc says he's eight pounds four ounces, twenty-one inches long and healthy as a horse!" He was still on cloud nine when it came to the son he and his wife had been blessed with. Then, thinking on what Jarrod had told him, he asked about the Carter sisters. "I'm sure mother will agree that we'd like to meet them. It seems we're in their debt."

"You'll get your chance within the next week, I'm sure." Heath answered as Leah and Bryon, who wanted to go play, left the living room saying they were going to visit Silas. "They're getting settled in the home Tyson Flatts is letting them use. Tyson Flatts was the friend Cynthia had talked about, the one who had bought the café in Stockton.

Nick noticed the way Heath's face lit up when he talked about Cynthia. As he thought on it, he realized he'd seen the same look in Jarrod's eye when he talked about Liberty. It put Nick on high alert and he couldn't help but wonder if there would be more weddings in the family someday.


	6. Settling In and Brotherly Banter

**Chapter Six**

Liberty stood in the living room that Mr. Flatts and his wife were letting Cynthia and her use, unpacking books out of the box she and her sister had put them in. After which she arranged them on the shelf that had been built into the wall by the original owner. The room itself was rectangular in shape with a huge square window in the east wall. Actually, it was nine small pieces of square shape glass that sat side by side with only a thin piece of wood separating each piece. The couch she and her sister had brought now sat under the window, and their other furniture sat either in the kitchen or in their separate bedrooms. The Flatts, along with Heath and Nick, who Heath had brought along, had put those items in place. The brothers had invited Cynthia and Liberty out to the ranch for dinner, once they were settled.

Liberty found her mind wandering to thoughts of Jarrod and the fact that Heath had told her that while, yes, Dr. Merar said it was okay for Jarrod to get up and move around the house, his oldest brother was still on orders to stay at home for awhile…hence the reason he hadn't shown up to help his brothers with their move. It shook her up to realize how disappointed she was that Jarrod had not been with his brothers. She'd quite enjoyed the conversations they'd had; well, that and those gorgeous blue eyes and baritone voice were still invading her dreams. Liberty didn't realize just how deep in thought she was until Cynthia walked in the front door and spoke.

"Stand there long enough and that book will stick to your hands." Cynthia was doing her best not to laugh, as she teased her older sister, though she failed to keep the grin off her face and a small chuckle from escaping her lips.

"I was just thinking!" Liberty snapped defensively, as she turned to face the shelves and put the last book in its place.

"Huh huh," Cynthia started chuckling as she headed for the kitchen, "I bet you were." She loved to get her sister riled and see her reaction. She wasn't to be disappointed when Liberty picked up the empty box beside her and followed her younger sister.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Liberty demanded as she broke down the box in her hands.

Cynthia, who was putting away the few pots and pans, along with their dishes and silverware, continued to grin and chuckle as she continued to tease her sister. "I think a girl could get lost in blue eyes. Who knows, one might even get lost just by listening to his voice." She wasn't surprised when Liberty got an appalled look on her face.

"Cynthia! I can't believe you're standing there talking about Jarrod like that!"

Cynthia busted a gut laughing as she replied, "Who said I was talking about Jarrod Barkley?" Okay, so she knew Liberty would think that and, to a degree she had meant Jarrod, but only to rile her sister. Heath's blue eyes were so much more inviting. Of course, she wasn't going say that to her sister. Why should she? When it came to that subject, the two would never agree. Of that she was sure.

"Oh you…" Liberty threw a rag playfully at her sister and then asked her if she'd dust out the few cabinets in the kitchen while she went to work on the washroom that was attached to the back of the kitchen. Since they'd both cleaned their own rooms, there was no need to worry about them at the moment. Cynthia was more than happy to oblige as she started whistling one of her favorite love songs, simply to annoy her sister. Though, she wasn't too worried about Liberty coming totally unglued; after all, her sister had pulled enough stunts on her in the past.

** ~oOo~  
**  
While the sisters were setting up house and getting settled in Stockton, Jarrod felt like he was going up the wall. Dr. Merar, who had traveled out to the ranch, stood in the study where Jarrod had been working and checked his patient's ribs out.

When Jarrod involuntarily flinched, Dr. Merar's frowned. "Well, one of the two ribs have healed just fine, only the second one is not quite there yet. That being the case, I'm rewrapping them and keeping you on light duties for now. Also, if you ride that horse of yours, I would take it extremely easy. Do not, and I mean not, have the horse gallop at all."

"So, it's okay if I go into town and to my office?" He asked as Dr. Merar prepared to leave.

"Yes, as long as you promise not to push that horse of yours like I just said." The good doctor replied.

Jarrod didn't care if he couldn't push Jingo to run as fast as possible as long as he could ride his horse or at least drive a buggy. Light duties didn't matter either. That being the case, Jarrod promised the doctor he would do as the man had directed. It didn't take a very strong man to pick up a paper or pencil, or pick up a book. Working from home had been fine for the first week, only now he was biting at the bit to actually go into Stockton. He also had some personal business to take care of.

Jarrod might not have realized he was smiling like a love sick school boy, only Heath walked in and, seeing his brother's face, asked the good doctor, "What did you do, go and tell him he can go and eat at the café?" Heath's crooked grin was on his face as he spoke.

"Oh, and you have no plans on going there yourself?" Jarrod might have been stuck around the house while he recuperated; still, that didn't mean he had gotten amnesia and forgot how Heath looked at Cynthia or how his brother's voice sounded when he talked about the young woman.

Dr. Merar, not knowing about the connections the brothers had with the two sisters, could only chuckle at the banter between brothers. "Check with me in a week, Jarrod. Good day, Heath." He smiled and left the room as Jarrod put his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

Heath might have teased Jarrod some more, only Byron and Leah appeared in the doorway. Both children looked greatly concerned at their father and uncle. Instantly, Jarrod and Heath did what they could to assure the children everything was all right.

"I'm fine." Jarrod patted both the children's heads when they gave him a hug.

"Sure he is," Heath said as he knelt down in front of Bryon and Leah, "Now, you two go clean up. I think I'll take you out to eat." Heath said as he stood up and shooed Bryon and Leah out of the room.

On the other hand, Jarrod took as deep as breath as he could, picked up his hat and walked out of the room and then out the front door; he didn't have children to get ready. He smirked silently to himself.


	7. Jarrod and Liberty

**Chapter Seven**

Jarrod sat in the corner of the medium sized café, positioned in such a way as to keep an eye on Liberty, who had just finished her shift. Heath and his children had come earlier in the evening, ate the food and asked Liberty to complement the chef, another way of saying to tell Cynthia they loved her cooking, and then left. However, Jarrod had taken his time eating his supper and then paid the owner a bit more to not argue with him about simply sitting at the table. Now, Jarrod watched Liberty, who had been relieved by another waitress, make her way to his table.

"You going to sit there all night?" Liberty grinned with a rather amused look in her eyes.

Jarrod chuckled and then pointed to the chair that sat on the left side of the table. "Please, join me."

Liberty hesitated for a moment and then did as he asked. "I'm surprised you're still here." She'd been the one to take his order and give it to him, and that had been before his brother had come with the children.

Jarrod chuckled and held up the glass of wine that he had been nursing all evening. "This stuff lasts forever if you're careful, only..." he covered her hand with his free hand, "It's not fun drinking alone." He then confessed he'd hoped to get to the café before she started her shift. "Unfortunately, as you already know, I didn't quite succeed." The woman who had caught his eye had started her shift not five minutes before he'd walked through the café doors. He then confessed it might be a good thing as his one rib had let him know he had moved too soon. That got him a stern, and well deserved lecture from Liberty.

Liberty had a few men look at her since her late husband passed away, though had been of Jarrod's caliber. The idea that Jarrod's main focus when he'd come to the café was to see her, would wait patiently until she was finished working, along with the fact that his hand was on hers now, made Liberty blush just like a young school girl. After chewing him out for taking chances with his health, she smiled and said, "Thanks for waiting."

Jarrod, who had been quietly working on a surprise for the young widow, pointed in the direction of the café's door. "Will you go on a walk with me? I can still do that without pressing things." It was evening, but not so late that a walk would be inappropriate.

Liberty found her heart beating faster and felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way in years. She might not have been able to give any kind of answer, only at that moment she saw Cynthia looking though the rectangle "window" that separated the kitchen from the serving area. If she could have wiped the silly grin her sister wore off her face, Liberty might have done it. As it is, she figured the only way to keep Cynthia from watching them was to take Jarrod up on his offer. "Sure, I'd love to."

Jarrod arose from the chair he'd been using, pushed it back under the table and then pulled Liberty's chair back just far enough to enable her to stand up and move away. Once he had that chair back in place, he helped Liberty put on her shawl and then the two of them walked out of the café.

A nice breeze was blowing through the air, as Jarrod and Liberty walked down the street going nowhere in particular. A few stray dogs could be heard barking off in the distance and, occasionally, someone's laughter could be heard through an open window Jarrod and Liberty happened to pass by. Only when Jarrod spoke, was the silence between him and Liberty broken.

"You look happier when you're playing nurse." Jarrod stopped at the end of the street they had been walking down and gently guided her into the door way of a building that had locked up for the night. It's not that he had any inappropriate plans; he just wanted some privacy from the few people were out walking around. Ht then turned to look directly at the woman he found himself so drawn to. "You don't belong in that café."

Liberty was embarrassed that anyone could tell that she was even the slightest bit unhappy with the waitress job the Flatts had been kind enough to give her. When it came to the nursing, she didn't have the money and wasn't about to ask anyone for it. "I can't go to nursing school. What choice do I have?"

Jarrod knew full well what was stopping Liberty from getting her nursing license. Because he didn't want her to leave Stockton, he'd talked to Dr. Merar's and a few other people he knew in the medicinal field…ones who were not only doctors, but people in authority when it came those who trained nurses. "I hope I wasn't out of line," Jarrod answered as he slid his hands, which had been on her shoulders, down her arms and took a hold of her hands, "only, if you want, I've made arrangements for you to officially train under the guidance of Dr. Merar. You'll have to do some schoolwork on the side and turn them into the good doctor. But, within the year, you would be a fully fledged nurse."

Liberty gasped as he eyes widened. She'd dreamt of being able to get her nursing license for quite some time, only there had been no way to do it and be around for her sister also. Okay, Cynthia didn't need her around, but there had been the promise she, herself, had made to her late husband.

"Oh, Jarrod," Liberty pulled her hands out of his and lifted to her mouth as she fought tears of gratitude and joy from falling, only she failed. "How can I ever thank you?"

Jarrod smiled at the thought he'd made her that happy. As far as thanking him, Jarrod put his hands on each side of her face and answered soft and low, "Let me court you."

Liberty felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply a thousand fold. Ever since she'd first laid eyes on Jarrod she'd been having dreams of him doing just that. Of course, she'd never voiced those thoughts out loud even when Cynthia was teasing her about the way she was looking at their unexpected house guest. "I…I…I don't know what to say." she looked at the anticipation in Jarrod's eyes and cursed herself feeling so inadequate, feeling like he deserved better…whatever better was.

While he couldn't read her mind, Jarrod saw the insecure look in her eyes. "Say, yes. Say, you'll let me court you." Then, on a short impulse, he lifted her hand and kissed it. It made Liberty blush. Jarrod let go of her hand when he heard someone coming towards them. It was a young lad around thirteen years of age. After the boy heading home, passed by, Jarrod looked at Liberty. "Will you let me court you?"

Liberty, who had not had a bad marriage, but not the best either, had been shocked to find herself wishing Jarrod had been actually kissing her. After all, after the conversations they'd had and now the walk, she realized no one had ever listened to her the way he did. She started smiling from ear to ear. "If you really want to see me then; yes," the smile on her face grew even wider, "yes, you may court me, but only if you go home and take care of that rib!"

Jarrod chuckled and replied, "I'll do that." He then took a hold of her hand, "Now, I think I best get you home before it gets too late." His eyes added, "Before something more than a kiss on the hand happens." It was a message that Liberty easily read and readily agreed with.


	8. Talk in the Barn

**Chapter Eight**

Heath and Bryon were in the stables cleaning the stalls. Actually, Heath was mucking out the stalls while his son was helped the best he could. Heath smiled as he looked at the child's work. It was a good thing he himself was done with his work. That way he could simply say he wanted to work with Bryon for a change and not hurt the young boy's feelings.

The two had been working in the stables most of the morning which was fine with Heath. Too soon it would be time for the fall round up and he would have to leave his son and daughter with his stepmother while he helped Nick, McCall and the others with the cattle. Though, in a few more years, he would let Bryon, who was doing anything on a ranch that a young boy his age could, go on one with them. It was something he knew his son was looking forward to too; he'd said as much.

"Papa," Bryon leaned the small pitchfork his father had made for him against the stall and looked at his father with a look of confusion in his eyes. "May I ask you somethin'?"

Heath stopped working, walked over to a bale of hay and motioned for his son to do the same. It didn't take Bryon more than two minutes to hop on the bale and sit a long his father. Heath laid his hand on the lad's shoulder and asked, "What is it, son? What's wrong?"

"Nothin' maybe, only…" Bryon paused and then blurted out, "Uncle Jarrod says he's courtin' Miss Liberty only…" he paused again as he kicked the bale of hay with his feet, "Reverend Henderson called her Mrs. Barnhurst! How come Uncle Jarrod's seein' her if she's already got a husband?"

Heath, who had not realized Bryon didn't know Liberty had lost her husband, readily understood the boy's confusion. "She's a widow." He answered his son and continued. "Her husband died a few years back. It's okay for your Uncle Jarrod to see her; I promise."

It was all Heath could do not to chuckle at the look of relief that came upon the boy's face, but he had to downright fight to keep the laughter from coming out as his son blurted out, "Boy howdy! I'm glad of that! I didn't want Uncle Jarrod full buckshot from some mad husband's rifle!"

If he hadn't caught sight of Leah in the doorway of the barn, Heath might have told his son that any husband who might be looking for a Barkley was in his Uncle Nick's past, not his Uncle Jarrod's. As it was, he decided it was best if he didn't repeat anything he'd heard, or seen, when it came to Nick's history with women. He was sure his daughter would repeat them and Heath didn't want to hear about it from either his half-brother or sister-in-law, who was in his eyes a saint for standing by Nick when he continued to get into brawls on Saturday nights and come home in the middle of the night, if he did at all.

"Told ya so," Leah stuck her tongue out at her brother. She had told him their Uncle Jarrod wouldn't see another man's woman and that she'd heard her uncle's gal say that she was a widow. Only, Bryon had said she was making it up and that if the Reverend called Liberty Mrs., there had to be a Mister somewhere in town.

When Bryon started to fly off the bale, Heath grabbed him and chastised both children. "You never go after you sister like that, Bryon. If anything, you protect her. And you, young lady," Heath pointed his finger at Leah, who had quickly put her tongue back in her mouth, "Do not stick your tongue out like that. There is nothin' wrong with your brother makin' sure what he is told is right."

Leah apologized to her brother and turned to leave only Heath stopped her. He could see something was troubling her. "Go ahead and go back inside the house, son. I want to talk to your sister alone."  
Naturally, Bryon thought his sister was in for "a little conversation" with his father. That being the case, he hurried out of the barn and disappeared into the house. He had no intention of making it so he might have to have the same kind of conversation with anyone.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Leah too was afraid she was going to be punished on top of the scolding. She was relieved when her father simply picked her up, sat back down on the hay and sat her on his lap.

"No, you didn't, but something is wrong isn't it?" He took a hold of her chin and lifted it up so he could see into her eyes.

Leah nodded and sighed. Remembering the many conversations she'd had with her father concerning the fact that she and Bryon had no mother, she replied softly, "I'm just feeling jealous again, I guess. I do want Uncle Jarrod to be happy, though."

Heath held his daughter close and rubbed the side of her arm. He didn't know what to say that he hadn't said before. It wasn't that he didn't want to remarry; he did. And, as he'd thought on Cynthia, he had begun to wonder if there could be more than friendship between them. Still, he hadn't been able to bring himself to ask her if he could court her either. "He is happy and that is important. We always want that for the people we love." Heath said after a moment, "Even if Miss Liberty and he don't eventually marry. It's good that you care about him." Heath looked around the barn. The chores were done, and he had some time on his hands. "How about goin' and get your brother? I have some time I could spare; we could go fishing for an hour or so."

Fishing! Leah's eyes lit up as she scrambled off her father's lap and ran as fast as she could through the barn door. It didn't take long for her to reappear with her brother or for them to disappear with their father down a dirt path behind the house, one that led to their favorite fishing spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Cynthia stood in the kitchen looking into Liberty's room. She couldn't help it. The door was wide open. Her sister was sitting at the dresser the Flatts had given her. The couple had said there was no need for the two sisters to share a dresser when they, the Flatts, had one sitting in storage gathering dust. The dresser wasn't overly fancy, but it did have a mirror attached to it. That was coming in handy for her sister as Liberty prepared for yet another date that Jarrod Barkley and she were going on.

Liberty, who could see Cynthia's reflection, knew her sister well; therefore, she knew that Cynthia was both happy for her and feeling out of sorts also. Liberty, who knew full well it was Heath that her sister had been thinking about ever since he rode up to their horse with his injured brother, also knew she couldn't force the blond haired rancher to take her sister out. As she began putting up her hair, Liberty turned and looked right at her sister. "You can always come in the room; I don't bite."

Cynthia couldn't help but chuckle as she walked in. She couldn't help it, as a childhood memory had played itself over in her mind the moment her older sister said those words. "Jimmy Hammer might not agree with you."

Liberty laughed, as she secured the bun she made with her hair on the back of her head. Jimmy Hammer was a boy they'd grown up with. Well, that is, they had grown up with until their family had left Nevada and moved to California. Jimmy had been the source of both friendship and grief, as he had pulled more than one "funny" stunt only to find his friends didn't think they were so funny. The last time he'd seen the girls he'd put some harmless insect, Liberty couldn't remember now what it had been, into one of her shoes. When she'd yelled at him for doing it, he'd only laughed and told her to bite him…so she had. "Well, he asked for it."

"So, where is Jarrod taking you?" Cynthia was as curious as all get out. Other men had tried courting Liberty, only to find out Liberty wanted nothing but a good friendship. It was because of this that Cynthia had gone into such shock when Liberty promised Heath she'd make sure his brother was well cared for.

"He and I are going to see a play at the Stockton Hotel, supposed to be a very good one." Liberty answered. Jarrod had confessed he'd love to take her to a play in San Francisco instead, but he had hit a wall every time he'd tried to find another couple to go with them. And find one he'd have had to for one reason alone. He knew if he and Liberty were to leave Stockton together, with no chaperone, her reputation would automatically be in tatters, especially since he'd been courting her for awhile now.

"How late are you going to be?" Cynthia knew she sounded like a mother hen, and she didn't care. This was her sister who was going out for the evening, not some complete stranger. Okay, the fact that Jarrod had got past *first base with her sister made Cynthia determined to keep an eye on the couple. She didn't want her sister hurt.

"I won't turn into a pumpkin; I promise." Liberty laughed as she stood up and turned around. "How do I look?"

"You look fine, relax." Cynthia tried to remember if Liberty was this nervous when her late brother in law started courting her. It was hard though, as Cynthia had only been twelve at the time. She might have said more, only a knock came on the door. Both Liberty and Cynthia hurried out of the room, although Cynthia hung back.

"Hello, Jarrod." Liberty stepped aside and let Jarrod in.

The fact that Cynthia was keeping a close eye on her sister and him did not pass by the Stockton attorney. While he was inwardly chuckling, Jarrod kept a polite smile upon his face. "You look lovely, Liberty." He then looked at Cynthia. Because he was in such a joyful mood, he smiled and embarrassed the young woman when he asked what time he had to have her sister home. That question earned him a disbelieving look from Liberty.

Remembering her sister's comment about the pumpkin, Cynthia started grinning from ear to ear and answered, *"Before midnight; her glass slippers might disappear if you don't."

Liberty didn't know if she was more embarrassed that Jarrod had asked her younger sister what time he should have her home, or by Cynthia's reply. However, she knew she had no room to talk as she'd spoken similar words in the past…and she'd done it with the sole purpose of annoying her sister or the friend that had been around at the time. "Don't stay up waiting for us." Liberty threw a playful glare at her sister as Jarrod helped her with her shawl, escorted her out of the house, down the few steps that led up to the porch, that wrapped around the front of the house, and down along the left side, and then into the buggy.

~oOo~

The stars were all out by the time Jarrod helped Liberty out of the buggy. The play had been delightful. "Well, it's well before midnight." Jarrod joked as he and Liberty walked up the steps and stopped on the porch. "Think I'll be allowed to continue courting you?" There was a twinkle in his eye and she was sure she could hear laughter in his voice. After all the dates they'd been on, neither Jarrod nor Liberty was worried about Cynthia chasing him off.

"I don't think that would be a problem." Liberty did her best to relax, as she felt a bit awkward standing on the porch knowing that, in spite of what she'd said, Cynthia was more likely than not inside at least awake in her bed. Jarrod seemed to read her mind.

"I won't keep you any longer, but, I promise," he said as he tilted her chin upward, "I'll see you tomorrow." One minute he was talking, the next minute he had Liberty in his arms and was kissing her slowly and passionately. Only the flickering of a lamp, which appeared in the window, pulled them apart, and then they were both laughing.

"I think Cynthia is telling us something." Liberty said, as she placed a few of her fingers on the side of his face.

"I think you are right." Jarrod took her hand and gave her a kiss on her fingers and turned away. "See you tomorrow,"

Liberty waited until Jarrod had climbed into the buggy and drove away before she headed inside.

~oOo~

*According to wiki/Baseball ...The first known American reference to baseball appears in a 1791 Pittsfield, Massachusetts, town bylaw prohibiting the playing of the game near the town's new meeting house.

According to wiki/Cinderella  
"Cinderella," or "The Little Glass Slipper"…..The story was first published by Charles Perrault in Histoires ou contes du temps passé in 1697,[3] and later by the Brothers Grimm in their folk tale collection Grimms' Fairy Tales.


	10. Unexpected Offer

**Chapter Ten**

Victoria, who had spent two weeks in Colorado visiting her sister, entered her home expecting everyone to be out of the house. Heath was supposed to have taken Leah and Bryon over to Audra's, while he and Nick were on the fall cattle drive. Well, that is, unless the two men had beaten her home. After all, Nick and Heath were due back that very day. When it came to Jarrod, she thought he would surely be in his office in town. Therefore, she was quite surprised to when she saw Jarrod sitting on a chair looking into an empty fireplace. Though, she suspected, they'd have a fire burning at nights in it before too long. However, her surprised turned to concern when she sat down on the sofa and saw the troubled look upon his face, along with a far off look in his eyes. Had something happened while she was gone?

"Jarrod?" Victoria spoke her oldest son's name as she set her hand bag on the coffee table in front of her.

Jarrod shook himself out of his thoughts and sat straight up. "Sorry, Mother. I didn't hear you come in."

"I don't suppose you did. You looked as if you were a thousand miles away. What is wrong?" She asked and then braced herself for the worst.

Jarrod pulled an envelope out of his pocket and looked at it, but said nothing. Victoria wanted to reach up, take the envelope and rip it open, but she didn't. Whatever it was, Jarrod would tell her in his own time.

Jarrod looked up from the envelope in his hands and sighed. "I've been offered a job back in Washington."

Victoria was puzzled. Why would this be unsettling news for her….she stopped her train of thought as she thought on Liberty and the relationship her son had formed with the young woman. The Widow Barnhurst was bright, intelligent, and friendly to those around her. Leah and Bryon adored her as much as they did Audra and Faith. In fact, the two youngsters had not been exactly quiet when it came to the fact that they wanted her for a new aunt. "And this is a problem why?"

Jarrod stood up and walked past the table where the sherry was kept and over to the window. He thought on the many conversations he'd had with Liberty, whom he could see in the yard playing with his niece and nephew. He remembered how relieved she'd looked when he said he had no desire to be a senator or anything like that. His mind ran to the dinner he'd had with Liberty the night before; the one Silas had been good enough to cook and serve them.

_"I'm an attorney. That's what I am." Jarrod continued sitting at the table with Liberty after Nick and Heath had left._ The two had been talking about the many trips he'd made back to the capital and the few times he'd been asked to stay and work there.

_"No one expects you to change, Jarrod. Though I will say that while we're courting each other not a job, I'm thrilled to hear you say that. True, I enjoyed visiting Washington D.C. years ago; however, I was more than ready to hightail it back home by the time our visit was over."_

Liberty and he had then left the kitchen and taken a walk out in the garden and talked. They'd talked about almost everything under the sun. Then, after taking her home and coming home, Jarrod had lain in bed seriously considering proposing marriage to Liberty after he realized just how in love with her he was.

"I don't know how badly I really want the job and I already know how Liberty feels about living in Washington."

Victoria stared at Jarrod. "Is that's what happened while I was away? Did you ask her to marry you?" The part of her that hoped he had was quickly disappointed when he shook his head.

"No, but I woke up this morning intent on doing so." He turned away from the window and walked back over to his mother. "Then I got this letter, first thing this morning. I came home to think."

When a look of confusion came onto his mother's face, he added, "I kept getting interrupted at my office, and none of the interruptions were important."

Victoria thought on all the places she'd followed Tom to throughout the years of their marriage. Some of the places she'd fallen in love with and cried when they had to leave, others were okay and she'd done fine while she was there, but she had left with little problems. However, some towns she'd simply stayed in because Tom was there. There had been absolutely no love lost when she and her late husband had left. "You've got to do what is best for you, Jarrod. If Liberty loves you like she seems to, she'll follow you no matter where your job takes you."

Jarrod knew that. He just didn't know if he wanted the job in Washington bad enough to risk losing Liberty. "I best get back to my office." He slid the envelope back in his vest pocket. "Do me a favor, please."

Victoria, who had the ability to read all her children, didn't need to ask what he wanted. She knew; still, she asked. "What would that be?"

"Don't tell anyone about this?" Jarrod looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to agree to keep quiet. He didn't want his well meaning siblings to pressure him one way or the other.

Victoria thought for a moment. She didn't have to ask why he was asking for her silence. In all honesty, she would feel the same way if she was him. However, she was going to say what was on her mind. "I won't say anything to your brothers, your sister or Faith. Though, I think you should talk it over with Liberty. If you were going to ask her to marry you, this shouldn't be kept from her."

A part of him said his mother was right. The other part asked why it was necessary if he decided he didn't want it bad enough. All of him told him he needed to think it over. The more Jarrod thought about it the more he wondered if going to the office and trying to think about the matter was the wrong place to go, especially since he and Liberty were supposed to join Heath and Cynthia for dinner. That is, as long as Nick and Heath got home on time.

"I've changed my mind." Jarrod grabbed his hat. "I'm going for a ride. I'll be in the north pasture."

Before Victoria, who again wore a look of concern, could say a word her oldest had disappeared out the front door. Since all she could do was pray for the best, the Barkley Matriarch stood up and headed up the stairs. After such a long trip, she needed a bath.


	11. Listening and Helping

**I will say right now...there are NO major character deaths in this story.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you crazy?" Cynthia stared at her sister who had run into the café's kitchen through the back door. Liberty had just told her she had only stopped by to let her know she was taking their buggy out to the Barkley ranch because Jarrod was in trouble. "There can't be anything wrong. Remember, we have a double date with Jarrod and Heath!" Okay, it was childish and Cynthia knew it. Only, blast it, Heath had finally asked her out!

"Maybe," Liberty answered, "all I know is the feeling that Jarrod is, or will be, in desperate need of help won't leave me. See you when I get back!" She turned and ran back out the back door.

Cynthia didn't like it. Liberty had a knack of sensing when the people she cared about were hurt or in need of something. The fact that her sister was now getting feelings about Jarrod Barkley made her wonder if Liberty was right. If she could have, Cynthia would have gotten Mrs. Flatt to take over cooking and then followed her sister out to the ranch. As it was, there was no one to cook for the café, but Cynthia. She had no choice but to work and wait.

Meanwhile, Liberty pushed the buggy she was driving as fast as she could, praying the whole time she was wrong this time, or at least that Jarrod would be all right no matter what had happened. When the ranch boundaries came into view, she started in the direction of the main house only to feel as if someone was pulling her to turn onto a path leading in the direction towards the north pasture.  
"Jarrod Thomas Barkley!" Liberty growled low as she turned the horses onto the path. "You best be very much alive when I get to you, because if you're dead, I'll never speak to you again!" Okay, it was a stupid thing to say, but she hadn't waited for four years to find someone she could love only to find herself losing him too!

While Liberty was pushing the horses as fast as she could, Jarrod was barely opening his eyes. It took a moment for him to remember stopping his horse and dismounting the animal when he'd seen a dead cow. He'd gone to get a closer look only to hear a shot ring out and find himself falling down the side of the hill. He moved his left hand and touched his right shoulder. When he pulled it away, it had blood on it. He struggled to sit up. By the time he was able to prop himself up against a tree that stood rather close to where he'd fallen, he could hear the sound of what sounded like a buggy. When he heard it stop, Jarrod found himself holding his breath, not knowing whether the poacher or poachers were back. At least, with the dead cow he'd seen Jarrod assumed it was a poacher who had shot him.

As it was, Liberty had reached the north pasture and, going on the same feeling she'd been getting for hours. As she stopped the buggy to get her bearings, she spotted two riders and a wagon off in the distance. She watched them disappear around a bend. She climbed out and moved to a small hill above the flat land of the pasture. She raised her hands, cupped them around her mouth. "JARROD! JARROD!" Her voice could be quite loud if she wanted it to be, and it was extremely loud at that moment.

Jarrod's heart skipped a beat. What was Liberty doing in the north pasture? What if the man or men who shot him were still around? "DOWN HERE!" Jarrod yelled back in spite of the pain that was shooting through his shoulder. Moments later, he saw Liberty standing at the top of the hill looking down.

Liberty let out the strongest words she'd ever consented to use, as Jarrod's jacket was open allowing her to see his shirt. Even though she wasn't exactly close enough to see the wound clearly, she wasn't blind. Red on a white shirt was not good. She looked quickly around and bit her tongue. There was no way to get the buggy down to where Jarrod sat. She'd have to go down after him. "I'm coming down!"

Before Jarrod could argue, she had the horses tethered to a nearby branch, in order to keep them from taking off. She then held onto the sides of her skirt and began making her way down the hill as fast as she could. By the time she got to Jarrod, he was starting to go a bit pale.

"Guess it's a good thing I sew!" Liberty reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the pocket knife she always carried with her. She cut the bottom of her skirt and then started ripping the material. Once she had what she needed, she helped him get his suit coat off and began bandaging up his wound. Afterwards, she grabbed his jacket and carved it up using the same knife in order to make a sling. "I'll make you another one; I promise," she said trying to lighten the tension of the moment.

Jarrod smiled the best he could. "Don't worry 'bout it." He then looked long at her quizzically. "How did you know I was down here? Who is with you?" He asked the questions still very concerned that whoever had shot him was still out there.

Liberty didn't answer at first; she was busy putting the homemade sling into place. "I didn't know for sure." She told him as she wrapped her arm around his uninjured side and helped him stand up. "I…I got the strongest feeling you needed help and I…I just went in the direction that spirit led me." She wasn't sure if she'd think she'd gone crazy or not. It didn't really matter though. If she hadn't listened, who knows how long he'd have been sitting there in need of medical attention. "Only question now is…can you make it back up the hill with my help?"

Jarrod could see the anxiety she felt in her eyes. He wasn't sure if he could or not, only that the two of them had to give it their best shot. "Let's go." Jarrod said as he leaned on Liberty.

The struggle to get up the hill wasn't an easy one and, more than once, the two had to stop to let Jarrod gather enough strength to move onward. By the time they succeeded to get up the hill, it was all Jarrod and Liberty could do to get him into the buggy.

When Liberty untied the reins she'd hooked to the tree and climbed inside, she found Jarrod laying his head on her shoulder and passing out, muttering something about Washington D.C. and that he loved her before he did so. She had no clue to why he was talking about Washington, but it made her heart sing to hear him say he loved her. "I love you too, Jarrod Barkley, and like I said before," Liberty said as she began driving the buggy down the road towards the main house as fast as she dared, even if she was only talking to herself, "You just best recover and live. You ain't allowed to die and, yes, I said ain't!" The rest of the way she told herself to relax because she'd found Jarrod in time, and his brothers would find out who did this and turn them over to the law.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Liberty stood with her arms folded near the empty fireplace. Nick and Heath, who had ironically met Liberty as she drew near the house, either sat on the sofa or in a chair. Cynthia, who had hurried out to the ranch the moment she got off work, had taken Leah and Bryon outside. Faith was nowhere in sight as she had taken her infant son and gone to visit Audra for the day. Silence reined in the living room while the three waited for Dr. Merar or their mother to come downstairs and tell them how Jarrod was doing.

More than once Nick had stood up and more than once he'd sat down after Heath reminded him there was nothing they could do but wait. Nick broke the silence when he saw a single tear escape down Liberty's cheek. "Hey," he stood up and, in a few short steps, closed the gap between Jarrod's gal and him. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Nick said, "Jarrod will be fine. You'll see."

"Yeah," Heath spoke up and agreed. "You got to him in time."It still amazed him how the good widow freely admitted she'd had no clue to what she'd find in the north pasture. Only that her instincts told her Jarrod was there and needed her help. It made him think of the many couples he'd met through the years that seemed to have such a strong connection that when one was in trouble the other one knew it. Since this was apparently the case with Jarrod and Liberty, Heath hoped his oldest brother would be wise and marry her before she got away.

Liberty turned, her eyes begging Jarrod's brothers for answers, even though they had none. "Who would shoot him? Why would they do this?"

"I don't know," Nick's voice grew hard and hot iron appeared in his eyes, "but I'm going to find out, one way or the other." If he had to turn over every rock in the state of California, the hot tempered rancher meant to do just that.

"Did you see anything at all? Did Jarrod tell you anything?" Heath asked as he realized that neither Nick nor he had really asked any questions, not with worrying more about Jarrod than anything else.

Liberty, who had let herself get lost in thoughts of Jarrod, had to stop and think for a moment. By the time she began talking Nick and Heath were both ready to fly through the roof. "Yes, but I don't know that it means anything." She went on to tell about the riders she'd seen and the wagon. Then, just as she finished she remembered looking down on the ground just before she'd started down the hill to help Jarrod. It was almost if someone had taken their hand and drawn back the curtain of time in order for her to notice what she had not seen before. She let out a slight gasp.

"What is it?" Nick did his best not to snap, though there was demanding plea in the tone of his voice. That he couldn't keep out. Anything more she could remember would help. At least, he hoped that would prove to be the case.

"The grass…" she stared at Nick, then at Heath and back to Nick. "It had been disturbed and there was a lot of blood on it. It couldn't have been Jarrod's."

Nick and Heath felt shock roll over them. "Why do you say that?"

"It was closer to the tree." She looked at Heath, "Jarrod told me the first time we had to stop when we were trying to get back up the hill that he was standing near the edge of the hill when he was shot. I would have asked him to tell me everything, but it was all he could do to remain conscious enough to get up the hill with my help. I'm sure he can tell you more…." Her voice trailed off as she choked up. Why didn't the doctor and Victoria come down?

Just as Nick opened his mouth, they heard footsteps behind them. They whirled around to see the doctor and Victoria standing behind them. They both looked so solemn Liberty, Nick and Heath were afraid Jarrod had not made it. They were relieved when Dr. Merar told them different.

"I got the bullet out, and he's lost a lot of blood. However," he smiled at Liberty who was looking as if she was still holding her breath. "I think you all have this young lady to thank for him being alive. I doubt he could have made it home on his own and that wound…" the good doctor paused knowing he really didn't have to say thing else. "Anyway, he'll be laid up for a few days, I'm sure he'll be up and around after that. Though, his arm will have to stay in a sling for awhile."

"May I go see him?" Liberty asked after the doctor finished speaking.

Dr. Merar hesitated and then nodded. "If you must, only you can't stay very long and don't try to speak to him. I've given him something to sleep and I don't want him disturbed." After he watched Liberty leave the living room, Dr. Merar gave instructions to Victoria, Nick and Heath and then left the house.

Leah was sitting under a tree listening to Cynthia read when Dr. Merar walked out the door and climbed into his buggy. Knowing her father was still inside, the young girl stood up with the intention of going back into the house. Cynthia reached up and took a hold of her arm, though she made sure there was only gentleness in her hold, and when she spoke there was compassion in her voice. "I know you're worried about your uncle, and you have every right to be. However," she paused and then continued on, "Your father told you to stay out here with me until he came to get you."

Leah didn't move for a moment. When she did, there were tears in her eyes. "What if the bad men come and shoot papa too?"

The moment she said the words fear appeared in Bryon's face as well, and Cynthia felt her heart jump. She quickly pulled Leah down held her close with one arm she wrapped the other arm around Bryon and pulled him close. It was all she could do to speak only, for the sake of the children in her arms, she forced herself too. "We can't live with 'what if's'. We need to live in today and be grateful for what we have. Your father is alive and well. Yes, someone shot your Uncle Jarrod, but my sister, your father and your Uncle Nick got him home quickly. To top all that off, Dr. Merar wasn't busy elsewhere which means your father got medical help as soon as he could. Things will work out." She gave the children another hug. "We just have to believe that.

Leah, who had been sitting next to Cynthia, climbed onto her lap and curled up the best she could. Bryon remained seated where he was; he did not want to leave the safety he felt in Miss Carter's arms. His Uncle Jarrod just had to be okay and the men who shot him caught before they hurt anyone else. They just had to.

Heath and Nick, who had stepped out the front door with the intention of gathering a few men and searching the area Liberty had found Jarrod in, saw Cynthia under the tree with the children. "First time I've seen them get that close to anyone but family." Heath spoke almost in a whisper.

"I'd say she and Liberty are something else," Nick smiled and added, "almost as special as Faith."

That brought a smirk out of Heath and spread Nick's grin wider. "I'll go talk with the children and then," Heath said as he looked from the children to his brother, "I think we best get to finding those men."

Nick, who couldn't agree more, turned and headed for the stable. He needed to saddle Coco and talk to McCall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jarrod opened his eyes slowly. It took him a moment to remember most of what had happened. After blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to the light. As he looked at the pictures on the walls, the dresser and the bed he laid in, Jarrod realized he was home in his own bed. He thought that if anyone would be in the room it would be a member of his family, so Jarrod was shocked to see Liberty standing next to the window looking out. Seeing her brought the rest of the events in the north field back to his mind. As he tried to sit up, Jarrod let out an involuntary groan. It caused Liberty to turn away from the window as fast as she could. Within a split second she was standing by Jarrod's bed and placing her hand on his good shoulder.

"Don't try to move, Jarrod. Doc says you'll be fine in time, but you're not to try and push it." Only after Jarrod stopped struggling to sit up, did she retrieve the chair and sit down.

Jarrod grimaced as pain shot through his shoulder. "H…How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Liberty answered, as she took a hold of his hand and wrapped her fingers around it. "You developed a slight fever due to a small infection, but the medicine the doctor gave you was able to beat both. Your brothers are out trying to find the man, or men, behind the shooting." She fell silent thinking on the letter that had fallen out of Jarrod's jacket as they'd laid him in his bed. She'd not read it, only she couldn't help but notice where it was from. She might not have thought anything of it, only she'd heard Victoria tell Nick, after he'd asked what Jarrod had been doing in the north pasture, _"He got a letter and needed time to think."_ The contents of the letter had pushed him into a position to be shot, and Liberty wanted to know what was it that had caused stress onto the man she'd fallen in love with. However, that desire did not over rule the fact that it was his mail, and she had no business opening it.

Ironically, Jarrod was also thinking on the letter, only he was thinking on its contents and the effects it might have on the relationship between Liberty and him. Though, the fact that she'd come to his rescue simply because she felt strongly he was in trouble was pressing itself on his mind more at the moment. "If they can be found, Nick and Heath will find them." He held her hand a bit tighter, though not so hard as to hurt her. "Thank you." A look of total adoration was in his eyes as he lifted his other hand and ran it down the side of her face. "Thank you for going out there, even though you didn't know what you'd find."

Liberty swallowed hard and fought the emotions that raged inside her. While it wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, Liberty, still on the chair, leaned over and laid her head upon his chest, easy to do since she sat on the side of this uninjured shoulder. "Surviving your wound," she said, as she smiled through the tears that managed to escape as she talked, "is thanks enough. I don't think I could have stood it if you'd passed away." She didn't either. He meant more to her than life itself.

Jarrod, who had laid his hand on her back once her head was resting on him, closed his eyes and let her words soak through his skin and down to his bones. He'd met and courted many women, but none of them had even come close to capturing his heart like Liberty. Because his ride had been interrupted, Jarrod had not had time to make a decision about the job offer. Now, feeling the tie between him and Liberty grow tenfold, he knew he'd have to discuss the job offer over with her. After all, without a shadow of a doubt, he was going to ask her to marry him. That is, once he could stay awake long enough to do it right. With those thoughts Jarrod found himself losing the fight he had going with the sand man.

"Jarrod?" Liberty shot up faster than a cannonball being shot out of a cannon when his arm slid off her back and onto the bed. She let out a sigh of relief and got her heart back into place when she realized he'd only fallen asleep. "You got to stop giving me heart failure," she whispered, as she leaned back over and kissed his forehead. "It's not nice."

Jarrod only murmured something inaudible as she smiled, stood up, and left the room.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Heath walked in the front door. He had been out riding with Nick and some of the other men searching the ranch and talking to the sheriff about the evidence they had found. There were indeed poachers on their land. Other ranchers who were also suffering the loss of some of their cattle. While they were no closer to catching the culprits, at least they knew they existed and that they, most likely, were responsible for the attack on Jarrod. He must have surprised them.

"Papa!" Leah and Bryon jumped off the couch and ran to their father. They had been sitting next to Cynthia, who had the day off from her work and had come out to see how Jarrod was doing. Heath knelt down and gathered them into his arms, since scooping them up and ceased to be an option a long time ago.

"Boy howdy! Greetings like this make comin' home all worthwhile." He then stood up, walked over and sat on a nearby chair. Leah and Bryon both climbed onto his lap once he was seated.

"Did you find anything?" Cynthia asked, just as eager as everyone else to find the shooter and get justice for Jarrod. Okay, in her case, she was thinking of her sister as well. After all, she'd never seen Liberty so in love before, not even with her late husband. Of course, that was something Cynthia would not divulge to her sister.

Heath didn't answer for a moment, as he thought on the man sitting in Fred's jail. "Maybe," he finally answered. "Fred arrested a man for stealing some things of the Morton's ranch. He admits to poaching on our land, but swears up and down he had nothing to do shooting anyone. However," Heath said as his children managed to both curl up on his lap, "Fred feels strongly he's hiding something."

Cynthia didn't like that. Then, not knowing Jarrod had woken up long enough to talk to Liberty for a few minutes, Cynthia said, "Let's just pray Jarrod wakes up soon and can tell us who it was. It would make it so much easier."

There had been so little conversation between Jarrod and Liberty when she found him; all Heath and the family could do was pray Jarrod could tell them something when it came to finding out the identity of the shooter. "I hope so." Heath said, then shooed the children off his lap so he could stand up. Instructing them to stay with Cynthia, he headed upstairs for a bath. That is, he did so after asking Cynthia if she would mind staying to watch the children while he did so.


	14. A Talk and A Proposal

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jarrod, who had allowed by Dr. Merar to leave his room, sat on the sofa with Liberty. Silas had brought her out to the ranch at Jarrod's request. At first they simply talked about the fact that Fred had shown up that morning asking Nick and Heath if they'd grab McColl and ride with him. It seemed as if his prisoner in the jail cell, a young man in his early twenties by the name of Paul Smitt, had broke down after receiving threats that were slipped through the bars of the jail cell window and told the lawman everything. Now, Jarrod's brothers, their foreman and the sheriff were riding towards the cabin Mr. Smitt said his partners, twenty-seven year old Mark Diamond and thirty year old Raymond Turner, were believed to be hiding out.

"You said you didn't see anyone." Liberty looked at Jarrod as she spoke. "Do you think Mr. Smitt is telling the truth?" Liberty was asking Jarrod about Fred's prisoner's claim that it was Raymond Turner who had shot Jarrod; thinking he had not only see the cow but them as well.

Jarrod gave her a smile and laid his hand over hers. "I think the three men will be fighting to put the blame each other. But," he said as he grew serious and started running his thumb over her bare knuckles, "let's not worry about Mr. Smitt or his friends. We have other things to talk about."

While Liberty hoped Jarrod was thinking along the lines of marriage, she knew there had to be something more. If there wasn't, why did he look so concerned? Just as she asked herself the question, Jarrod sat as straight as he could and reached his good arm into his vest and pulled out the letter which she'd handed back to Victoria the day he'd been injured. Liberty found herself holding her breathe, as he simply stared at the letter for a few minutes. "I've been offered a job in Washington, General Attorney to be exact." He turned to look at Liberty. He wasn't surprised by the look of shock that was upon her face.

"So, you're saying goodbye?" Liberty looked at him not wanting to believe that was the case, not wanting to believe he would just throw their relationship away.

Horrified she'd think such a thing, Jarrod hurried to correct her. "No, look," he paused fighting hard to make sure he chose the right words, "I don't know if I'm going to take the job or not. What I would like to know is this," he paused again, half afraid of what he'd hear, "would you marry me no matter what? I mean, whether I remain an attorney here in California or if I go back to Washington?"

Liberty felt her heart stop, or come close to it anyway. Her head started spinning. Jarrod wanted her to marry him, but it might mean moving to Washington? She had never felt so torn inside in all her life."Liberty?" Jarrod's eyes turned inwards, concern written all over his face.

"I…" she stood up and walked towards the fireplace, rubbing her right thumb in the palm of her left one. It was a habit she had when she was nervous or confused. Her past trip to Washington played itself in her mind. While it was true, the trip had been educational there had been no love lost when she and her first husband had left either. Could she really live there again and be happy?

When she turned around, she looked at Jarrod's face. Liberty saw both hope and fear in his eyes. In that moment, she found herself reliving the past week. She felt the warning that had screamed at her from an unseen force; she saw herself standing on the hill looking down at a bleeding Jarrod and saw Nick and Heath carrying an unconscious Jarrod from the buggy, into the house and up the stairs. The fear that she and his family might have been burying him, it all replayed itself in her mind. As much as she disliked Washington, she loved Jarrod more than her own life and couldn't stomach the idea of losing him.

She walked back to Jarrod and sat down on the couch sideways, in order to look straight at him, as he was also sitting at an angle. She took a hold of his hands and gave him a heartwarming smile. "My whole life I've loved the story in the bible, the one about Ruth and Naomi." She paused and sighed. "I won't sit here and lie to you. I don't like the idea of living in Washington, only if you really want to accept the job then, to paraphrase Ruth, where ever thou goest, I will go." she replied, and then watched as the fear fled from Jarrod's sparkling blue eyes.

Jarrod felt his heart soaring as he slid his good hand around waist and pulled her to him. "I promise," he said as he lowered his head, "to do my best to make it so you never regret accepting my proposal of marriage."

Jarrod and Liberty might have enjoyed the passionate kiss they were sharing only, unbeknownst t them, Leah and Bryon had both been standing at the top of the stairs and could hear each and every word of their conversation. The moment Jarrod had asked Liberty if she would marry him no matter what the two children had been holding their breath and waiting to hear what would happen. The moment Jarrod had made his promise and started kissing Liberty both children started running down the stairs yelling. "UNCLE JARROD AND MISS LIBERTY ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Needless to say, Jarrod and Liberty quickly pulled apart. Though, Liberty felt bad for Jarrod as he cringed when pain shot through his wounded shoulder. He'd moved too fast.

Seeing their uncle grimace in pain, both Leah and Bryon felt bad also. "Sorry, Uncle Jarrod," Bryon said quietly, "We didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah," Leah looked as if she was going to cry. "You've been hurt enough."

Jarrod and Liberty both smiled as the children were now standing in front of them. "Don't worry yourselves." Jarrod looked at Liberty and then back at the children. "I'm fine. Now, aren't you two supposed to be doing some schoolwork?"

"Yeah," Bryon glared at his sister. "But Leah can't stop talkin' 'bout papa and Uncle Nick. When are they going to be home?" Truth was, Heath's young son was just as worried as his sister, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Jarrod smiled and gave both children small hugs. "They'll be home soon. Just relax and go do your lessons."

"Yes, Uncle Jarrod." Both children turned and walked away, leaving Jarrod and Liberty alone once more.

Liberty looked at the clock. It was almost four now. What if something had happened? It wasn't until Jarrod took a hold of her chin and lifted it up did Liberty realize how she herself must look. "They're fine and they'll be back." Jarrod assured her, and then smiled wide. "I can feel it."

Feelings, they were something she didn't always totally understand; however, she more than understood Jarrod's as he pulled her back into his embrace and promised to make her his wife as soon as possible.


	15. Jarrod's talk with Heath

**Chapter Fifteen**

*Jarrod talks about his late wife in this chapter. No, it is not Beth and, yes, I have changed the circumstances.  
**  
** ~oOo~**  
**  
Victoria stood in the living room shaking her head in disbelief. Jarrod sat in the chair nearest the fireplace, while Nick sat in the chair nearest the opening to the living room with his right leg propped up on a footstool. "I think I need to put all my sons in a padded cell; you can't seem to go a few months without getting injured." she said thinking of Gene when he had busted his arm not all that long ago.

After Nick, Heath, McColl and the sheriff had surprised Mr. Diamond and Mr. Turner, the two poachers had managed to get a few shots off before one was wounded and both captured. But, alas, one of their bullets had found its home in Nick's leg.

Heath, who was unscathed for a change, stood behind the sofa. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I don't know that it would help. We'd probably manage to find a sharp corner or go crazy with boredom."

"As long as they survive," Faith and Liberty, who had entered the living room, said at the same time before each joined the men that had captured their hearts.

"Will those bad men come back, Papa?" Leah, who was sitting next to her brother on the sofa, tilted her head and asked Heath. The angle made all their necks hurt. He could see the fear in her eyes; fear that everyone else could see in Bryon's eyes also.

"No," Heath answered. "It's like I told you before. Mr. Diamond and Mr. Turner will stand trial for what they'd done. The law will then send them to do their time in prison." He didn't think he needed to explain that Mr. Diamond had backed up Mr. Smitt's claim, and that Mr. Turner would spending additional time in prison for attempted murder. No one in the room said anything either, sending the unspoken message of keeping the finer details amongst themselves; they agreed.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard a knock on the door. Faith, who was the closest, went to answer it. She smiled wide when she saw Cynthia standing in the doorway. "Come on in. We weren't expecting you for another hour." The family was celebrating Jarrod and Liberty's engagement and had, naturally, invited Liberty's sister to the occasion.

"Maria, another waitress, offered to cover the rest of my shift, so I could get here early." Cynthia explained as she walked into the house. She'd purposely left off the fact that she had promised the young woman to pay her a little extra. The truth was, Jarrod was supposed to tell everyone what his decision was. That is, he was going to tell them if he and Liberty would be staying in California after they were married, or if they'd be moving to Washington. That being the case, Cynthia was more than antsy to get to the Barkley ranch.

"Miss Cynthia!" Bryon and Leah both shocked everyone when the children jumped up and ran to Cynthia as she entered the living room. One by one the family teased her that she must have candy hidden on her somewhere to get the children to go to her so fast. That is, everyone but Heath. He found himself feeling very uncomfortable, and the second the teasing stopped and someone got another subject started, Heath used that fact; saying he needed to talk to McColl about some ranch business, and excused himself before leaving the room.

Since Nick was hurt, the majority of the family thought it natural that Heath would step in and take over the running of the ranch. So, the majority of them continued talking and visiting. However, Jarrod had seen the look in his younger brother's eye when Leah and Bryon had run to Cynthia. This being the case, he very tactfully came up with a believable reason to leave the house also, promising to make sure he wasn't gone too long. He didn't get any argument from Liberty due to the fact that she was too involved with talking to Cynthia, or Audra, who was visiting, and his mother who was too busy enjoying the warm and friendly banter of her extended family.

Once outside, Jarrod found his way to the barn hoping he would find Heath there. He was lucky as Heath opening the door to Charger's stall when he entered the building. Jarrod was grateful for that. He'd have hated to try to saddle Jingo and ride him, since his arm was still in a sling.

"Thought you'd be inside with your fiancée and the family," Heath said, as he led Charger out of the stall and picked up his saddle. However, his curiosity was aroused when, instead of saying anything, Jarrod sat down on a crate that was stacked against the barn wall and leaned back.

"Did ya want somethin'?" Heath asked as he threw the saddle across Charger's back.

Jarrod knew he might very well be stepping onto thin ice with the conversation he meant to have; still, he sat down on a nearby crate hoping his blond haired brother would not bolt at the first question he had to ask. "What was she like?"

Heath didn't bolt; however, he did give Jarrod a puzzled look. "Who?"

"Your late wife, what was she like?" Jarrod clarified, still hoping he'd not see Heath mounting Charger and riding off. It was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Heath stopped what he was doing and said nothing for a solid minute, which felt like an eternity to Jarrod. Finally, he walked over to where Jarrod was and sat on a crate that sat a few feet from the one his oldest brother was using, holding Charger's reins as he did so. "She... had a lot of spunk in her. If someone pushed her, she'd push back. If someone was in trouble, she was the first in line to help." Heath let out a soft chuckle, "There were some things she struggled with when I first met her. Truth be told, Audra and she were in the same boat when it came to their cooking skills." He couldn't help but laugh at the astonishment that appeared in Jarrod's face.

"You got to be kidding!" Jarrod said the words without thinking. He might have wished to take the words back only Heath was laughing again.

"No, I'm not. You could have used her biscuits as *hockey pucks. Only, believe me," Heath's laughter stopped as he could see Elizabeth cooking in the kitchen after they were married. "She definitely improved over time." When he fell silent, Jarrod spoke up again.

"Remember when you first said that you'd stay, and that I confessed to you that you had once had a sister in law, my late wife? Remember, I asked you not to press me, or anyone else here, to talk about her?" Jarrod leaned against the wall behind him as he asked the question.

Heath remembered the conversation well. "Ya, I do." He answered figuring he didn't have to ask any questions seeing how it appeared Jarrod was going to tell him more.

Jarrod, who had leaned forward, leaned back against the wall once more. "Her name was Abigail Jacques, daughter of one of my professors. She was full of spirit too, well educated and loved the outdoors. She was killed in a freak riding accident just months after we exchanged marriage vows. In my grief, I buried himself in my studies and then in my work and this family, begging them to never speak of her to me or to anyone else. I know my family didn't agree with me." Jarrod sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "But, for my sake, they did as they were asked. It wasn't until Liberty came into my life, that I realized that with all the doors I'd opened, I've kept the one door that would give me the peace of mind and the happiness I sought shut tight." Jarrod, who had been looking at his hands as he spoke, stopped talking and looked at Heath. He wasn't surprised to see a range of emotions running through his younger brother's eyes. He then took a deep breath and continued talking. "I was wrong, Heath. I shouldn't have kept the door shut as long as I did." He kept his eye on Heath. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, just come and see me. I'm not going anywhere."

Shock appeared on Heath's face. He was sure Jarrod would accept the job as General Attorney; it was such an important job. "Why not?" he managed to ask through his shock.

Jarrod chuckled and answered, "For one simple fact. The moment Liberty told me she'd follow me wherever I went…I realized one very important thing. All I'd really wanted after receiving the offer was to know the door I'd finally allowed myself to open had handed me a blessing that would stay with me no matter where I was at. It did. I have found the happiness I was looking for with Liberty. Before you lock your door, think about what you're giving up and if it's really worth it." Jarrod then stood up and walked out the barn door and headed back towards the house.

~oOo~

Hockey started in 1875. Since this story takes place after 1875, the reference to Hockey Pucks works.


	16. First Wedding

**Whither Thou Goest **

**Be Forewarned: The last part of this chapter contains adult content, though I have been very careful with it. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Cynthia chuckled, as Liberty sat on a chair in front of the mirror that hung in the room the good reverend's wife had escorted them too. They had arrived at the church that morning with Victoria Barkley and Audra. Faith, whose abdomen was beginning to disclose the secret she and Nick had kept from everyone but the immediate family, had chosen to stay at the house and watch the children until it was time for the wedding. "If you don't breathe, you'll pass out." Cynthia chuckled again as she began to brush her sister's hair, preparing to roll it up in a bun that would sit on the back of Liberty's head.

Liberty laughed and did her best to relax. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. What if Jarrod changed his mind? What if he didn't show up? These and other things ran through her mind. Cynthia seemed to read her mind. "He'll show up. He worships the ground you walk on." She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. How she wished Heath Barkley would look at her the way Jarrod looked at her sister.

Now it was Liberty's turn to read Cynthia's mind, or rather the look of longing that was in the young woman's eyes. "He likes you, sis, and so do those children of his. Heath will come around, sooner or later, just be patient." As she finished talking, Liberty prayed like mad she was right. She'd hate to see her sister hurt if she was wrong.

"Maybe," Cynthia replied, as she began securing her sister hair bun, "Though, after what happened yesterday, he just might run me off the ranch instead."

Liberty frowned. "Just what did you do?"

"Gave Bryon's frog back to him, the one he tried to scare me with," Cynthia giggled, as she remembered the disappointed look on Bryon's face when his frog jumped out of her buggy and she'd caught it, acting as if it was no big deal. She might not have seen his look only he was standing right in front of the window looking right at her.

"And just how did you 'give it back'?" Liberty stood up and, with her sister's help, put on the veil she and Audra had purchased when she, Liberty and Cynthia had gone shopping for a wedding dress. The veil's flowed down her back, and extended two feet past the bottom of the pure white dress, which had a small "V" on both sides of the upper portion of the dress. The "V" was filled with white roses and sparkling clear beads.

"Put it on his shoulder when he wasn't looking," Cynthia let out another laugh, as she remembered the boy's yelp filling the house before he realized what she'd put on him.

Liberty rolled her eyes and laughed. "One would think you were the child instead of him."

"Hey, if the lad can dish it out, why can't I dish it back ? I mean, as long as I know no one is going to get hurt by it." Cynthia shot back in her defense, the whole time she was laughing. They stopped laughing as Leah and Heath walked in the already opened door. Since their father was dead, their uncles all lived back east and unable to attend the wedding and Nick was Jarrod's best man, Heath had agreed to walk Liberty down the aisle. Leah was to be the flower girl.  
Heath, who had heard the last part of the sisters conversation smiled. "Is everyone ready or are there more surprises in store?" He sent a lopsided grin towards Cynthia as he asked the last question. Cynthia only blushed while her sister laughed.

"As ready as I will ever be." Liberty answered as she watched Cynthia guide Leah, who was dressed in a pretty sky blue dress which hung just above her ankles, out of the room, as they needed to take their places; Cynthia was her sister's bridesmaid.

"My brother's a lucky man." Heath told her, the sincerity of his words could be heard in his voice and in his eyes as he gave Liberty his arm.

Liberty blushed at the compliment. "I just hope I won't disappoint him." Liberty answered as Heath led her out the room.

Heath couldn't see Jarrod being disappointed and said as much as he led his future sister-in-law out of the room. He was right when it came to how Jarrod would feel. Disappointment wasn't even close to what Jarrod was feeling when he saw his brother leading his bride down the aisle. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Breathe, Jarrod, breathe." Nick teased Jarrod, who had actually been holding his breath without realizing it. Naturally, Jarrod let his breath out and smiled as Heath let go of Liberty's arm, and then sat down.

** ~oOo~  
**  
The sun was starting to set by the time Jarrod and Liberty bade their family and friends goodbye. They boarded the train that would take them on a two week tour of the United States; that is those parts of the states where the railroad had tracks to travel on and stops to make.

Liberty looked around the private car that Jarrod owned and marveled. She, of course, had known the family had one, but her studies and work with Dr. Merar had kept her busy enough that seeing the private car had never been put on top of the list when Jarrod and she were together.

"Like what you see?" Jarrod asked as he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her backwards and lowered his head in order to caress her neck lightly with his lips.

At that moment Liberty wasn't exactly concerned about inspecting a train car; as nice as it was with its new flowery curtains and freshly painted walls. "That would be easier to answer if I took time to see more." Liberty answered softly as she turned around, slid her hands inside his suit coat and up and down his sides. It had taken all her self control not to cross any lines after Jarrod had proposed to her; now, she wasn't going to hold back.

Caught off guard, Jarrod stiffened and let out a groan. "Liberty…" Jarrod started to speak only to find her fingers on his lips.

Liberty smiled. Right or wrong, she found herself grateful she'd been married before, knew what was expected and knew how to please a man. And she had, at the last minute, decided to turn the tables. She just hoped she could get Jarrod to go along with her. "You asked me a question," she whispered as she slid off his suit coat and let it fall to the floor. "I want to do some exploring before I answer it." she whispered as she removed his shirt also.

Jarrod had known she wouldn't need him to teach her what took place between a man and his wife. Still, he hadn't expected her to be so forward. He might have thought about arguing with her only he couldn't. The feel of her fingers against his skin felt so natural. He found tremors rolling through him as she started caressing every inch of his exposed skin with her fingers and her mouth. Liberty moved slowly and meticulously, causing more than one groan to escape his lips.

"Liberty!" Jarrod found himself crying out her name as he found himself on his back, on the bed they'd share for the trip.

"Please, Jarrod," Liberty murmured. "I know what's tradition and I will abide by your wishes only please, don't stop me this time." She ran her hands down his sides once more as she whispered the words into his ears.

Jarrod swallowed hard and asked her just what she meant to do. The only reply he received was Liberty, who had somehow undressed while she was building the fire inside him, whispering in his ear as she undid his belt buckle and started kissing him on his mouth with more passion than he'd ever felt in his life while her hands wandered elsewhere. After what seemed like an eternity, she whispered again and asked him how hungry he was.

Jarrod said nothing as he let out a groan loud enough to wake the dead, took a hold of Liberty, and flipped her onto her back. Another train could have crashed into their car and they wouldn't have noticed as Jarrod was too busy answering her question.


	17. Promises

**Chapter Seventeen**

"LEAH! LEAH!" Heath sat on his horse a few miles from the main house. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out his daughter's name for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He and others had started combing the ranch for Leah, when no one could find her in, or near the house. Heath was doing his best not to panic, as he called his daughter's name out for the one hundredth and one time. As he looked around the area he was in, one filed with tall, majestic trees, and ugly, gray rocks, Heath had the same question in his head, repeating itself over and over again. Where on earth had Leah gone?

Just as Heath was about to push Charger forward, he heard Leah's voice. It was so quiet, he almost missed it. "Papa! Help me, papa!" He pulled the reins in his hands to the left, steering Charger in the direction in which Leah's voice was coming.

"LEAH!" Heath called out again.

"I'm over here, papa!" Leah, who had been lying on the ground next to a tree that stretched to the sky, cried and sat up when she heard her father's voice getting closer and heard the pounding of Charger's hooves upon the ground.

The moment Leah came into his sight, Heath stopped his horse and jumped off. It didn't take him but a few seconds to get to his daughter's side. One look at his daughter's twisted foot and the tree behind her and Heath thought he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. He knelt down next to Leah.

"Grandma Barkley told you to stick close to the house when you went outside. What were you doing clear out here? If you're going to climb trees there's plenty of trees to climb near the house, not that you should even be climbing one in the first place." Heath said as he looked from the tree to his daughter.

Leah shook her head as she let out a few sniffles. "I…I wasn't climbing trees. I was running and tripped when I stepped into that hole." She pointed to a nearby gopher hole.

Running? Heath was confused, but he was also concerned. "What were you running for?" His eyebrows turned inwards as he asked the question.

"I…" Leah stopped crying and looked down at the ground.

Heath took a hold of her chin and lifted it up. "You don't need to be afraid. Just tell me what you why you were running."

Leah took a deep breath and began talking faster than she had in a long time. "Before Uncle Jarrod and Aunt Liberty left, I heard Uncle Jarrod tell Uncle Nick that if he'd known he was gonna meet Aunt Liberty on that trip to the mine he'd went sooner than he did. At school, Billy Hill said he was gettin' a new mama all because his papa went to look at some old mine." Leah continued talking as Heath sighed inwardly. It was easy enough to see what his daughter was getting at, though a part of him had to hold back some laughter. After all, if all a man had to do was go to a mine to get a new wife, he knew a bunch of men who would switch occupations at least for a little while.

After Leah finished explaining, Heath picked her up and headed for his horse, doing his own explaining as he did so. "So you see," he said as he hoisted his daughter into the saddle and then mounted himself, "one doesn't go to a mine to get a wife."

Leah didn't say anything for a few minutes. When she did, Heath felt his heart go out to her. "Grandma's are nice and so are aunts, but" she started sniffling again, "I want a mama."

Heath thought on the women he'd seen in the past; he thought about Cynthia and the friendship he had with her and the way he'd felt when he'd seen her standing near Liberty at the wedding, along with the words Jarrod had spoken to him in the barn. "Honey," Heath sighed, "I've told you before, and I'm telling you now, I can't promise you that you'll get a new mother any time soon. However, I will go ahead and promise you one thing, if you will promise me not to ever run off like this again. You had me and everyone in the family quite worried." Heath kept his eyes on his young daughter the entire time he was speaking.

Leah turned her head and tilted it back ever so slightly. Curiosity shown in her eyes as she asked. "What will you promise me?"

"I'll start looking for a new wife more seriously than I've been doing. Only you," he stressed his next few words due to the look of excitement that he could see in Leah's eyes, "need to accept the fact that it might _not_ happen. As I've told you before," he said as he tapped her nose and, "I can't tell you if I will succeed at finding someone I love enough to marry or not. Some things are meant to be and others aren't."

Leah didn't like that, though she didn't question her father. He never lied to her. She let her mind wander as Charger loped smoothly down the road. She was so busy wondering if her father would be able to find her a new mother that she didn't hear the question her father asked her until he repeated himself, adding her full name to the question.

"Leah Hope T…Barkley," Out of habit, Heath almost said Thomson; their last name had only recently been changed to Barkley. "I don't ask questions just to get silence." He spoke firmly as he glanced down at his daughter.

"Sorry, papa," Leah hurried and set her thoughts aside and looked at her father. "What did you ask?"

A part of Heath was highly agitated that she'd not been listening, another part of him understood all too well. "Do I have your promise not to disappear again? No one needs to be worried out of their mind, unless it's absolutely necessary."

Leah almost told him it was absolutely necessary this time, as she honestly thought her Uncle Jarrod and Billy Hill's father got their wives in a mine; only she figured it would only get her into more trouble. "Yes, Papa, I promise."

"Good." Heath's thoughts then turned to his promise and to Cynthia Carter. The young woman was a good cook, friendly, loved horses as much as her sister did and, most importantly, she had already proven how good she was with Leah and Bryon. Maybe it was time to take a more serious look at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cynthia sat at the table in the kitchen that she and her sister used to share, with the letter she'd received just that morning in her hand. She didn't have to work until four o'clock, so she had plenty of time to read the letter Liberty had sent her and do whatever else she wanted to. The letter had come from New York City. Cynthia smiled at the thought that Liberty had finally found someone to share her life with again.

Though, when it came to big cities like the ones Liberty and Jarrod were touring, Cynthia was by no means envious of her sister and new brother-in-law's travels. No, Cynthia had never cared to travel much, preferring picnics and horseback rides in the area she was living at. Many people had called her a few things for having no desire to do more than travel, maybe, a hundred miles from her home. It didn't matter though, it didn't change anything.

_Dear Cynthia,_

_I hope this letter finds you doing well. I can't believe how beautiful the Hudson Bay is, or the many historic places Jarrod and I have visited in the past few weeks. Though, none of it would be as beautiful as it is without Jarrod by my side. I will bring back some souvenirs for you….._

Cynthia smiled as she read the rest of the letter. It was obvious Liberty was very happy; Cynthia was glad of that. Folding the letter back up, she slid it back into its envelope. She then stood up; walked over to the credenza, and put the letter in with the others she had received since moving to Stockton.

As she shut the drawer, Cynthia found herself remembering all the various activities and "adventures" she and her sister had had. That is, before Liberty had caught the eye of her first husband. She sighed. Things had changed after that. Oh, she and her sister remained close, but their horseback rides, tricks on their various friends and other activities stopped; well, for the most part they did. Now, Cynthia turned around and walked into one very empty living room. Things had changed again.

Making her way to the rocker she'd bought the week before, Cynthia sat down after picking up the yarn and needles she kept in a brown whicker basket that she kept next to the chair. Since she'd gotten to be such good friends with the Barkleys, and Leah and Bryon's birthday was coming up, she figured she'd knit both children new sweaters. She just hoped no one would be offended. It's not like she was doing it because she thought Heath or the rest of the family neglected the children. She just wanted to do something nice for them. As she knitted, she couldn't help but chuckle; she simply adored the way Leah and Bryon would fight with each other, but turn around and join forces if anyone dared to attack one of them.

Her chuckles turned to a smile mixed with both a feeling of honor and longing, as she remembered how she'd walked out of the house during her sister's reception to get some quiet time, only to find Leah and Bryon had also slipped out of the house. Of course, she didn't realize this until they walked up to the pillar she was standing next to and handed her. "We picked these flowers for you."

Bryon handed her his small bouquet of flowers and then Leah handed the flowers in her hand to Cynthia. As she thought on the scene she found herself back on her parents' porch and singing with her mother. Why she wasn't sure since the two of them had not exactly been singing or talking about flowers. Maybe, she thought, it was simply because the love she'd felt from Heath's children was the same love she'd felt from her mother, very unconditional. This being the case, she found herself singing the song she and her mother had sung on that long ago day.

_Pretty Lady, pretty Gentleman, __  
__From mine Vaterland I do bring, __  
__De little broom so new, so bran __  
__and buy a broom I sing, __  
__Buy a Broom, pretty broom, pretty Broom I sing. __  
__Pretty little Broom is of much use, __  
__when your lover go astray, __  
__should de fond one ever you abuse __  
__you den whip him away wid de Broom, __  
__Pretty broom, wid de broom whip him away __  
__away away wid de Broom whip him away. __  
__I once had a sworn true Lover, __  
__But he soon prove false to me, __  
__So I cross'd dat big Sea over __  
__Hoping truer friends to see. __  
__Buy my broom, buy a broom pretty broom I cry, __  
__Pretty Lady, pretty Gentleman__  
__buy a broom pretty broom, __  
__Buy a broom pretty broom__  
__buy a Broom! Buy buy a Broom__. _Just as she finished singing, a knock came on the door. Who on earth would be coming to see her? Everyone she knew was working or away. Not that she planned on turning them away, Cynthia was only curious. She stopped working, put the needles and yarn back in their place and went to answer the door.

"HEATH!" Cynthia exclaimed as she opened the front door and stepped outside onto the freshly replaced porch. The blonde haired cowboy was the last person she thought she'd see at her door that day. On her last visit to the Barkley home, hadn't Nick and Heath both commented they would be busy rounding up their herds and branding cows? "I thought you said you'd be busy on the ranch for the next few weeks."

Heath's crooked smile appeared as he answered, "Yeah, we are. I had to come into town though." He struggled to find the words he wanted. With his recent promise to Leah, he didn't want to sound like he only wanted to see her because of the children. After all, children grew up and led their own lives. Anyone courting another person for the children would eventually wind up in a very loveless marriage. "I was hoping we could talk." He glanced at the chairs that sat on her porch. "Out here on the porch."

He looked so serious and nervous that Cynthia couldn't help but wonder what she'd done wrong. However, she didn't voice that thought. "Let me grab my shawl, and I'll be right out." There was just enough nip to the air to warrant making sure she had a way to keep warm.

Heath nodded and took a seat, praying the whole time for the strength not to stand up and run away.


	19. Cloud Nine and A Talk With Bryon

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cynthia whistled softly as she worked in the kitchen of the café. She couldn't help it. The memory of Heath sitting on the porch asking her if he could see her more often replayed itself for her, and more than once too. _"Heath will come around...just be patient."_ Liberty's words spoken to her the day of Liberty's wedding sounded in Cynthia's ears. She remembered how hard of a time she'd had not chuckling at the way Heath squirmed as he struggled to explain about Leah's latest adventure, along with the fact he wanted to make sure Cynthia understood his daughter wasn't the main source pushing him to Cynthia's door.

_"I haven't felt this way in a long time." Heath sat on the porch turning his hat around in his hands. "I'd like to see you more often if you would let me."  
_  
If she would let him… Cynthia had started smiling from ear to ear. That smile now felt as if it was now permanently attached to her face. As she worked, Heath's visit ran through her mind once more. _"Just don't be surprised if Leah starts talking about mines." Heath chuckled as he confessed what Leah had did and said._ Heath's story about Leah was another thing she couldn't help chuckling over. Children and their logic were just too much sometimes.

"It's not that I mind the fact that you're happier than I've ever seen you," Mrs. Flatt said as she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the best employee they'd ever had; one with a constant twinkle in her eye, "only, don't you think you best keep your mind on your work? After all, no one likes burnt offerings very much." The woman busted up laughing as Cynthia jumped three feet in the air and then hurried to make sure the meat she was cooking for a customer was still very much edible.

"I'm sorry." Cynthia went red from embarrassment, as she glanced at the café owner's wife. "I let my thoughts wander."

"There's not a thing wrong with thinking," Mrs. Flatts replied as she again chuckled, "just don't let it interfere with your work."

Cynthia smiled and went back to work, still whistling softly.

** ~oOo~**

Heath sat on under a tree in the south pasture eating the lunch Victoria and Leah had prepared for him. Bryon, who had begged to be allowed to go with his father for the day, sat next to Heath eating his lunch also. There was a nice comfortable breeze in the air, though Heath dared to venture that, in the next few weeks, it would not be so comfortable. He turned the work that had been accomplished over in his mind. Even with his young son slowing the pace down a bit, it had been a productive morning.

Bryon, who was thoroughly enjoying the day and the alone time he was getting with his father, surprised Heath when he piped up and asked, "Are girls always hard to understand?" The young boy had a slightly scowl upon his face as he asked the question.

Heath finished the food in his mouth before giving his son a quizzical look and replied, "Sometimes, but what makes ya ask a thing like that? You're too young ta go lookin' at girls." Even as he made the statement, Heath knew, somehow, Leah was the cause of Bryon's question.

A horrified look came upon the young child's face as he sat up straight and exclaimed, "I'm not lookin' at any girls! They're crazy!"

Heath couldn't help but bust up laughing. Now that was the attitude he'd expect from someone Bryon's age, one that he had had when he was that age too. "So why were you askin?" Heath gave his son a lopsided grin as the boy shuddered slightly and went back to eating his lunch, though he was still thinking about his daughter. With Leah on his mind, Heath wasn't surprised when Bryon answered his question.

"'cause of sis." Bryon made another annoyed face as he finished the last of his sandwich. "How come she has to keep talkin' about us getting' a new ma? We got you and Grandma, along with our aunts. Why worry 'bout it?" As far as he was concerned they were doing just fine with 'all the women' in their lives and told his father so.

Heath might have started laughing, only he kept hearing Jarrod's words spoken in the barn and continued to see the image of Leah crying, when he'd found her by the tree after she'd gone looking for a new wife for him. While he wouldn't marry just for the children sake, he knew it was time to stop using his family as an excuse not to seriously look. "Nothin' wrong with Leah wishin' she had a mother. It might or might not happen; still," he said as he and Bryon began to clean, "she has the right to hope. I think the best you can do is show her some kindness simply by listening when she talks."

"I'd rather go help you and Uncle Nick out here." Bryon grumbled as he followed his father over to where they'd been working before. He wasn't surprised when his father gave him a small rebuke.

"You will help us where you can, but like I said, you can be polite to your sister and at least listen." Nothing more was said when it came to the women in their lives as father and son continued to eat their lunch, though Heath couldn't help but start thinking about Cynthia and the evening social he was suppose to take her to. While all the Barkleys, including the children were going, Victoria had assured him that if he and Cynthia wanted to stay at the social a bit later she would take the children home with her.

_"That sounds like it would be fun!"_ Heath could hear Cynthia's reply when he'd asked her to go to the social with him. He could see the excitement in her eyes also. As he dwelt on the moment she'd accepted his offer to take her to the social another memory pushed itself to the front of his mind, the memory of dancing with her at Jarrod and Liberty's reception.

_"You're a good dancer." Cynthia smiled up at Heath; the smile reached up to her eyes._

_"It helps when my partner isn't stepping on my toes." Heath had given her a somewhat uneasy smile. He might have asked her to dance more than once, but it still felt awkward._ Heath could see now that it was because, while he'd started dating here and there once his grief for his deceased wife had left, he'd never actually met anyone he was attracted to. Now that someone had caught his attention, Heath felt like he was sixteen all over again.

"We gonna sit here all day?" Bryon looked at his father wondering what was up as a look of someone who was far away appeared in the man's eyes.

"Oh," Heath said as he stood up, embarrassed at being caught with his mind so far away, "we have work to get done." Okay, might not get as far as he'd like too. Still, Heath knew the two of them best get busy and get what they could done or Nick would be hollering at him. Though, with Cynthia and the social on his mind, Heath was sure he wouldn't hear a word Nick yelled if he did. Hours later, with work over, Heath was feeling like he was going on his first date as he prepared to go to the social.


	20. Dance

**Chapter Twenty**

Heath was sure all the music and talking stopped for a solid five minutes, when he walked into Stockton's Community Center with his children and Cynthia. In all reality, the music never did and the talking was back to normal volume within thirty seconds. From where they stood, Heath could see Faith, Nick and their infant son sitting at table with Victoria, along with some friends of the family.

"I'm going to go see Uncle Nick and Aunt Faith, okay?" Leah looked up and smiled at her father and Miss Cynthia. In her mind, if she was with her aunt and uncle, her father couldn't use her as an excuse not to dance with the woman that she had quickly learned to like. Bryon must have felt the same way as he followed happily behind and close on his sisters heals.

"I think those two are trying to give us a hint or something." Cynthia chuckled as she watched Heath's children hurry towards their relatives.

"Or something is right," Heath gave her a lopsided grin and nodded side wards, toward the dance, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit if you did." Cynthia answered as Heath led her out onto the floor where everyone else was dancing. Soon the couple was moving with the music, gracefully and smoothly. They began talking about everything from his children, their lives and what they were looking forward to in the future. Then, for whatever reason, the talked turned to Jarrod and Liberty.

"I can't tell you how shocked I was when she took such an interest in Jarrod when you first brought him to our house. Liberty never really looked at anyone but her late husband, not that other men hadn't tried to get her attention."

"Well, they made one little girl very happy the day they decided to get married." Heath couldn't' help but chuckle as he remembered Leah dancing around the house singing "Uncle Jarrod's getting married", over and over again. It had been enough to drive everyone up a wall. In fact, both he and Victoria had to put their feet down and demand that, if she was going to continue singing "that song", she could do it in barn. Funny part was…the young child had actually did it!

"Leah's a pretty little girl, and your son is quite handsome too. Quiet, but handsome, does he ever talk much?" Cynthia was curios as Bryon had never talked that much around her.

From where the two danced, Heath could see Bryon sitting next to Victoria, who had come to the dance with a couple of good friends, while Leah looked as if she was talking their ear off. Then his mind turned to the day Bryon and he had spent together. He couldn't help but give Cynthia one of his lop sided grins. "Sometimes," Heath answered, "he does, when he has something to say."

Cynthia believed him, stopped thinking about the children, and simply enjoyed the company of the blond haired cowboy she hoped would be taking her to more than one dance or some other event.

"They make a nice couple." Audra, who had accompanied her husband to the dance in spite of the fact it was drawing close to her due date, remarked as she sat down next to Faith. "It sure would be nice if they too got married."

Nick laughed, as did others. "That might be the case, sis, only I don't suggest you say anything close to that to our dear brother or he might hightail it in the other direction." He dared say that because he's seen the way Heath had acted in the past. While he loved the idea of Heath marrying and his children having mother, he wasn't about to push his younger brother to do something he didn't want to do. That is, as long as Heath was doing fine and had all of them, why worry about it?

"I think they're talking about us." Cynthia said as she noticed that at least one, if not more, of the family had continued to look their way only to turn back and start talking.

"Probably," Heath answered, both annoyed and amused at his family's actions. "How about we go for a stroll outside?" He knew for a fact that a few women in town had planted flowers and such on the side and in the back of the building. He also knew there were plenty of people already outside. It's not like they'd be all by themselves.

Cynthia, who felt the same way as Heath, readily agreed. Heath led his date over to where she'd left her cape. He helped her put it on, and the put his own light jacket on. After making sure Audra and Faith would keep an eye on the children, even if asking them to do such a thing was sure to make his family talk even more, Heath went back to Cynthia. It didn't take long for them to find their way out of the building. Soon they were walking along side each other, passing other people and finding their way over to a stone bench that sat in the corner of the property.

"I dare soon no one will be out in the evening unless they have to." Cynthia held her cape close to her as she spoke.

Heath wasn't that cold; still, he hated the idea that she was and offered to take her back inside. "Don't want you catching cold out here."

"Thanks," Cynthia smiled and shook her head at the same time, "I'd just as soon stay out here. It was getting too noisy in there for me." It was the truth; if Heath hadn't asked about the walk when he did, Cynthia was sure she would have flying out the door solo. How she put up living right in town was beyond Cynthia. Maybe, if she could swing it, she could find a house on the edge of town where she could have a bit more breathing room.

"It was at that." Heath couldn't help but agree. Silence fell between the two, both unsure of what to say. Only when Heath noticed the majority of people had gone back inside did he stand up and look around. He could hear music floating through one of the side windows that was slightly opened. He smiled and then held out his hand to Cynthia. "May I have at least one more dance before it's time to rejoin the others?"

Cynthia laughed as she stood up and laid her one hand on his shoulder and took his right hand with her other hand. "I'd like nothing more." She then laughed as she and Heath began to dance under the night sky and the smiling stars. It was the best date she'd ever had.


	21. Birthday Presents

Chapter Twenty One

Cynthia let out a roar of laughter, as she sat in the Barkley's living room and saw Leah's eyes widened and heard the child let out a delightful scream; those around her joined in. Leah and Bryon were celebrating their eighth birthday with the family, which included Jarrod and Liberty who had been home from their honeymoon for a couple of weeks. True, they lived in Stockton now, only why should they let that stop them from helping Leah celebrate her birthday?

Now, Leah had just opened a box from Cynthia; it held the beautiful necklace similar to the one the child had pointed out the week before. "Thank you, Miss Cynthia!" Leah ran up to the woman; she was secretly praying would be her new mother someday, sitting in the chair nearest the fireplace. "It's beautiful!"

Heath, who was sitting back in the chair nearest the entrance of the living room, was observing the interaction between Cynthia and the children. He marveled at the way his children responded to the woman he'd slowly formed a pretty good friendship with. He also noticed how well she got along with his brothers, sister and their spouses, along with Victoria. All were in the room watching Leah and Bryon open their presents.

Cynthia, who felt Heath looking at her, turned her head and smiled at him. Her smile reached out and grabbed the blond haired cowboy harder than it ever had before. For the first time in years Heath felt the strongest need to go chop a chord of wood, or maybe two. Only he couldn't. Bryon and Leah were still opening their presents.

"Papa!" Bryon shocked everyone when he screamed with delight and ran up to Heath. "Look what Miss Carter got me!" He held up the box in his hands up so Heath could get a good look.

Heath's eyes opened a bit wider than usual as he went from looking at the small pocket knife he and Bryon had looked at the week before, to Cynthia. The young woman had been in the store when Heath had commented that Bryon had proved to be a very responsible eight year-old and could, if he wanted, earn the money to buy such an item. That is, as long as he promised within an inch of his life to only use it under supervision until he was older.

"I hope I was not out of line." Cynthia's voice held a twinge of fear that she may have undermined Heaths parental role. If she had, she told herself, it was only because she knew Heath was fine with his son having it.

"It's fine." Heath found his voice and looked at his son. "What do you say?"

Bryon, who had never intended not to show his gratitude, rolled his eyes and answered, "I'm not gonna walk away without thankin' her papa. Ya taught me better than that!" That put a lopsided grin on Heath's face and got a few chuckles out of everyone else.

Bryon walked past the couch where his Aunt Faith and Uncle Nick sat with his cousin, Gideon. While they expected to hear him say "Thanks for the knife, Miss Carter", which he did, they did not expect to see him climb up on her lap and throw his arms around her neck as he did it. Every mouth in the room fell open except for Heath's; he had his heart skip a beat as he found himself needing more than ever to go chop some wood or some other activity.

"Come on, son." Heath stood up and held out his hand. "I believe you promised to play some games with your sister and friends." The twins had a few friends who were starting to arrive. Heath could see Leah, who had left the room when she saw the friends, through the nearby window, greeting their guests. It was a handy excuse to get himself out of the room, as the games were to be played in one of the large rooms in the back of the house.

Bryon climbed off Cynthia's lap and took a hold of his father's hand just as Audra, who had gone out with Leah, opened the front door and let the guests in. Though, if Heath thought he could get away from Cynthia, he was wrong.

"Miss Cynthia!" Leah ran up to Cynthia and took her hand. "Please, come and be with us! Don't worry; you won't be the only adult."

"Ya," Bryon started smiling, as he looked up at his father and back at Cynthia and embarrassed Audra, who was still standing by, when he said, "Papa and Aunt Audra promised to be there too. That is, unless the baby Aunt Audra and Uncle Will made pops out."

If the children had taken the time to look around the room, they'd have seen the adults fighting to keep their composure. Not only because of Bryon's very blunt statement concerning the impending birth of Audra and Will's first child, but for the mere fact that each one of them had witnessed Leah's matchmaking skills with Faith and Nick, backed up by various comments made by Bryon. Now they were seeing the same tactics being used on Cynthia and Heath. They all, especially Jarrod since he'd been the one to speak to Heath in the barn, held their breath to see what Cynthia would say and do.

Cynthia looked at Heath to see if she could tell what he thought of the request. She could plainly see a fight in his eyes. "I don't know that I'm really needed." She looked at Bryon with sympathetic eyes. Again, Bryon surprised her when he turned and looked at his father.

"We need her papa! Tell her, please!" Bryon was too intent on getting an answer that he didn't notice the somewhat uncomfortable feeling that found its way into the room.

Inwardly, Heath sighed. He was definitely going to be cutting firewood later. "If you don't mind," Heath said as he looked at Cynthia with his lopsided grin, "the extra help would actually be very nice."

Cynthia's face lit up. "In that case, I'd love to." She stood up and started to follow Audra, Leah and the other children only to find Bryon letting go of Heath's hand and taking a hold of hers instead.

Cynthia looked at Heath, who only shrugged his shoulders and then followed the group out of the room.

"If those two ever admit to each other, I mean more than to go on a date here and there, it will be because of Leah and Bryon." Nick broke out in a grin and laughed as soon as they were out of ear shot, though with Nick one could never be sure that was the case. However, every member of the family left in the big room agreed whole heartily with him.


	22. Papa Likes Cynthia

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Cynthia stood next to the Barkley's living room window watching the rain fall. The storm had caught everyone by surprise. Though, they were grateful Leah and Bryon's friends had all been picked up and left before the storm hit. Actually, if Cynthia hadn't decided to stay and visit Jarrod and Liberty, who were staying with the rest of the family for the evening, she would have been back in town by now. Secretly, she was elated at the delay as she dreaded going back to town. She had enjoyed things so much better when she just worked in town and could go back to a home some people considered 'out in the middle of nowhere'. When she heard the front door open, Cynthia turned around. Heath, who had been outside making sure all the animals were secure, was just shutting the door.

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh. Heath looked like a drenched rat with his hat and coat a bit dark with all the rain that had fallen on him as he darted from one building to another. "You're soaked." She gasped, without thinking, offered to take his coat and get him something hot to drink.

Heath didn't fight her taking the coat; it was wet. However, her offer to get him something to drink reached out and wrapped itself around him, bringing back one memory after another. The memories were full of times when either his mother or late wife would be there for him after a long hard day's work.

"Heath?" Cynthia looked at him after hanging his coat up. "Are you okay?" Since she couldn't see anything wrong in offering to get him a drink, Cynthia was worried his silence meant something was seriously wrong.

"I'm fine." Heath shook himself out of his thoughts. "A drink would be nice." He went turned to go into the living room only to find his shoulder hitting into Cynthia. He was rather embarrassed; he hadn't been paying attention and didn't realize he was close enough to do that as he turned."Oh, heck I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Cynthia smiled as she rubbed her shoulder. "It will be fine, really."

Heath, wanting to help, started to rub her shoulder for her. However, he surprised both himself and Cynthia when he went from rubbing her shoulder to placing one hand on the side of her face. The strong connection the couple felt was deafening. One moment they were looking each other in the eye, the next moment Heath had wrapped his arms around her arms and pulled her to him; her hands slid up his back as he did so.

It had been so long since Heath had kissed anyone he let himself get lost in the kiss before he knew it. Cynthia, who had been dreaming of this day for almost a year, held on tight and didn't fight him when he slid his tongue into her mouth. They might have continued kissing, even got themselves into a bit of trouble, as Heath and Cynthia's hands had already began to wander, only the moment they were sharing was shattered when Leah, who had a habit of watching people from the top of the stairs, started grinning.

She turned towards the nearby hall way and yelled as she began running towards her brother's room, "BRYON! PAPA AND MISS CYNTHIA ARE KISSING!"

Heath pulled away while Cynthia bent her head forward, resting it on his chest. Both were shaking their heads and laughing. "That's a child for ya," Heath said once he got his laughter under control and let go of Cynthia and stepped back. The silence that fell between them as he did so was more than awkward. Having taken the first step forward, both knew there was no more side skirting the issue that had seemed such a taboo before.

"I shouldn't have done that, not without asking." Heath was sorry for that part. Cynthia was too much of a lady. He didn't want her to think he thought any less of her.

Cynthia smiled, understanding in her eyes. "I didn't hear any objection did you?"

Heath might have made a reply only just at that moment Bryon and Leah flew into the room. Leah went straight to Cynthia and took a hold of her hand while Bryon stopped and looked at his father. "Leah's imagin' things papa! Do you know what she's sayin' now?"

"I'm not imagining anything!" Leah balanced on one foot as she leaned back, keeping a hold of Cynthia's hand. "I know what I saw! Papa and Miss Cynthia like each other a lot!" She then stuck her tongue out at her brother who, in turn, stuck his tongue out at Leah.

Cynthia kept a straight face even if she was roaring with laughter inside. She didn't want to encourage the children in such behavior, especially in front of their father. Or, at least she feared she'd drive Heath away if she was to do such a thing.

While Heath was somewhat amused at the way his children seemed to go at each other one moment only to turn around and fight for one another if someone else started "picking on them, he wasn't about to show it. "Bryon! Leah!" Heath took each Bryon by one hand and held his free hand towards Leah. Leah stopped swinging back and forth and looked up at Cynthia with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that young lady." Cynthia kept a straight face. He's your father." Cynthia then pointed towards Heath.

Again it was all Cynthia could do not to laugh, and even Heath had to fight to keep a grin off his face, though he and Cynthia looked at each other and shared silent laughter when Leah took a few steps towards him, muttering as she did as she was told. "I didn't think Miss Cynthia was afraid of papa."

"It has nothin' to do with fear," Heath said as he began marching his children out of the living room and up the stairs, "and everythin' ta do with how the two of you are treatin' each other, as well as evedroppin, little lady," he directed at Leah. Both children put their heads down, when Heath stopped halfway up the stairs, turned and looked at Cynthia who remained where she was. "Storm's probably last all night. I'll talk to mother and see if it's okay for you to use the guest bedroom if you don't mind."

A part of her did mind only Heath was right; the storm wasn't stopping anytime soon. It was a good thing she had night off work and, with Victoria and Faith both in the house, there wasn't a chance for her integrity to be questioned. "I don't mind at all."

With their Heads down, still feeling duly chastised by their father somewhat, both Leah's and Byron's smiles could not be seen by Heath. But Cynthia spotted the corners of their cheeky grins. "Sweet dreams everyone." She added. She was still smiling as Heath and the children reached the top stair and disappeared down the upstairs hallway. Cynthia had never liked the rain better than she did at that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Cynthia again stood next to the window watching the rain knocking on the glass, though this time it was in the home of Will and Audra. It wasn't falling near as hard as it used to be. In fact, it had almost stopped. Cynthia couldn't believe it was closing in on Christmas. Where had the time flown? She wasn't sure; she just knew it had disappeared behind her somehow.

Cynthia would have been at her own home, only when Mr. Flatts went to prune one of the trees that stood near the house, a huge branch had fallen in the wrong direction and did major damage to one of the walls and part of the roof. If Liberty and Jarrod hadn't been away on business, she would have just stayed with them. As it was, she was spending a few days at the Marvin home and then a few days at the Barkley's.

As she started to turn away from the window, Cynthia saw someone approaching the house in their buggy, they were traveling at a rather fast pace. She didn't have to take a second look to know who it was. What on earth was Heath doing pushing the horses through a storm, and he'd have had to push them through a rough part of it for sure. Cynthia knew it couldn't be good news, and she ran for the front door, panic rising in her stomach.

Audra, who had seen her brother from the study window, got to the front door before Cynthia. "Heath!" Audra and Cynthia both exclaimed, as Heath stepped through the doorway. "What is wrong?" Audra asked the question, but Cynthia's eyes asked the same thing.

"It's Leah," Heath answered, not surprised to hear gasps from both his sister and Cynthia. "She started coming down sick last week, but now she's really bad." He then looked straight at Cynthia, who felt her heart stop. What on earth was coming? "We can't get her to settle down. She keeps calling out for you. Please, come with me to the house." he begged like he'd never begged before, "Doc says she has to quiet down if she's to have the strength to fight this."

While it boggled her mind that Leah would want her that badly, Cynthia wasn't going to stand around and debate the issue either. "I'll grab my coat." She disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom she was using.

Audra, who had seen her niece in the past few days, had a pretty good idea what was going on. Still, she asked with fear for her young niece in her eyes. "What is it? Did the doctor say?" She hoped to hear something different than what she suspected. However, that was not to be the case.

"Pneumonia," Heath's answer was short and to the point, but his eyes spoke volumes. It was a disease that scared the living daylights out of him, not only because of how bad it could get, but he had seen so many people die from it.

"I'll get my coat too. I …." Audra started to speak only to find Heath fighting her.

"No, you can't risk your own health or anything right now." Heath glanced at her swollen stomach. "Stay here….please."

His sister might have argued only the plea in his eyes, full of fear for her, made her drop the subject, immediately. He didn't need worrying about her also.

The moment Cynthia appeared in the hallway with her coat, Heath opened the front door back up. Soon they were racing back towards the Barkley's. As they traveled, Cynthia's mind wandered back a couple of weeks, when Heath had taken her to see the children participate in a play being put by the schoolchildren, _The Christmas Carol_. Bryon had shocked everyone by trying out for, and getting, the part of Little Tim. Leah had a brief appearance as the Ghost of Christmas Present. Afterwards, Heath had taken them all out to eat.

"_You were a good Tiny Tim." Cynthia, who was in between Heath and Leah at the table the waitress had led them to, smiled at the young lad. He was still wearing his costume. "And you did wonderful too, Leah."_

_Bryon blushed which, of course, made it so Leah felt it necessary to tease him. She didn't get a chance though. The moment she went to open her mouth, her father started talking about the play and how pleased he was with both of their performances. Hearing her father's praise put smiles a mile long on both his children's faces._

"_You are coming to our house for Christmas aren't you? I mean, you can't stay at your house all by yourself. Uncle Jarrod and Aunt Liberty will be there." Leah was rattling the questions off so fast that she, Cynthia, barely had time to answer her. However, when Heath went to stop his daughter, Cynthia begged him not too._

"_I promise." Cynthia assured Heath as her eyes twinkled and laughed. "I know when I've answered questions." She went on to assure Leah that she would not be alone on Christmas day._

While the clouds continued to slip away, Cynthia felt as if the storm was still raging. And, from the look she saw in Heath's eyes, she could see he felt the same only he felt it even stronger. "_Oh, Lord,"_ she silently prayed as the wheels on the buggy rolled over the ground faster than she had ever thought possible. "_I know there is no guarantee in life when it comes to the time a person is called home only, please, spare little Leah. For her father's sake, let her stay among us. He's already been through so much."_

While Heath too silently prayed, he mostly fought off the fear that his prayers for his daughter would receive the same answer he'd received seven years ago… after his wife had been run down by runaway horses. At that time he'd spent hours beside his wife's bed praying for her eyes to open only they never had.

By the time Heath and Cynthia reached the house, both would have climbed the outside walls of the mansion if they could have. Of course, that was impossible so they simply ran through the front door, up the stairs, down the hall and into Leah's room. Victoria, who was trying to calm the thrashing child, quickly stepped aside and let her stepson and Cynthia take her place.


	24. Leah

"Merrily, Merrily Bounds the Bark" (circa 1815-1819)

[For 1st and 2nd Treble, and Bass]

by Dr. Clarke

[Source: 065/068 Levy]

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Heath stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom and listened as Cynthia, who had Leah propped up with her back against her chest , sang one song after another to his daughter. The current one Cynthia sang carried him back to the days he spent in his mother's home; his Aunt Rachel had sung it to him on more than one occasion.

_Merrily, merrily, bounds the bark, _

_She bounds before the gale; _

_The mountain breeze from Bennadarch, _

_Is joyous in her sail! _

_With flutt'ing sounds like laughter hoarse, _

_The cords and canvas strain: _

_The waves divided by her force, _

_In rippling eddies chas'd her course, _

_As if they laugh'd a gain. _

_Merrily, merily bounds the bark, _

_O'er the broad ocean driv'n; _

_Her path by Ronin's mountain's dark, _

_The steerman's hand has giv'n._

When Cynthia felt someone watching her, she turned her head and smiled. "I thought you went down to get some lunch?"

Heath gave her a small crooked smile, as he walked into the room and made his way to the side of the bed; Leah was still running a fever, but at least she was now sleeping. "I ate a quick sandwich and talked to Bryon for awhile." His young son was scared to death for his twin sister, begging his father for a promise Heath could not give…the promise Leah would be all right. The best Heath could do was to assure Bryon that his sister was doing better since Cynthia had stepped in to help with her care.

"I wanted to thank you for staying and helping with Leah. Also, I talked to Mr. Flatts. He asked me to assure you that your job will be waiting for you when Leah's better." Heath had been afraid Leah's strong need to have Cynthia nearby would cost the young woman her livelihood. Not wanting her to lose her job, but desperate to do anything he could to keep his daughter alive, Heath had went to the café and talked to the café owner about the situation.

_"She's too good of a cook to let go." Mr. Flatts had stood in the kitchen and told Heath not to worry. "And I have too many customers who would leave if I fired her. Her job is here for here when Leah recovers; and," the man said with sincerity in his voice, "I do hope the child makes a complete recovery." _

Cynthia fought back an ocean of tears. She too had feared for her job, only she couldn't turn her back on Little Leah either. For that matter, she knew she couldn't have turned her back on any member of Heath's family, children, siblings or stepmother. "No thanks necessary, I've told you on many occasions; if you or the children need anything at all just to knock on my door."

"Papa! Papa!" Leah, her eyes still closed, started calling out for her father. Heath's hand was on his daughter's shoulder in no time at all.

"I'm here, Leah. I'm here baby." Heath spoke quiet and gently.

"Miss Cynthia," Leah murmured, "I like her. She's nice."

Heath looked at Cynthia, who was blushing; she was a bit embarrassed by the compliment. Though, her blush started covering her whole face as Heath spoke to Leah, but continued looking at Cynthia, with admiration and love in his eyes. "I couldn't agree more. She's very special." Over the past twenty-four hours he'd recalled one time or another that the good woman had been there for him over the past year. Sometimes because of the children, other times it was him or one of the other Barkley's. In between all the thoughts, Heath had finally admitted he was ready to remarry, and he wanted Cynthia as his wife. He might have said more only Leah started coughing violently.

Cynthia automatically leaned the child forward and started rubbing and patting Leah's back trying to dislodge the infected plugs that choked her. She wasn't sure if the rapid patting really helped or not, but her own mother had done it a number of times when her and her siblings were younger. Her father had said something about loosening things up inside. Either way, Cynthia figured it couldn't hurt. The whole time Heath was helping hold his daughter forward over a bowl, as he'd seen Hannah do the same for some of the sick people in Strawberry when he was growing up.

After a few minutes, Leah quit coughing and went limp. Heath hurried and checked her pulse, then sighed with relief. Leah's heartbeat was slow and steady. When Cynthia leaned back against the headboard, Heath once again leaned Leah against her.

"She'll be fine, Heath." Cynthia smiled at Heath as she held Leah close. "You'll see. She'll get better." She spoke with conviction in her voice and a prayer in her eyes.

"I hope so." Heath kissed the top of Leah's head and allowed a single tear to fall off his cheek.

**~oOo~**

Liberty and Jarrod, who were out at the ranch visiting, sat on the sofa in the living room with Victoria. Both had been shocked when they'd bumped into Dr. Merar and found out just how seriously ill their young niece was.

"How is she?" Jarrod asked, a look of great concern was in his eyes, as he kept his eyes on his mother.

"Holding her own the last time I saw her," stated Victoria, who was sitting in the chair closest to the fire place, "I just wish she'd recover soon. Christmas is only a few weeks away. It will just break Heath and Bryon if she doesn't. Heath sticks close to the house when he's not up in Leah's room, and Bryon sticks close to him, unless," Victoria sighed, "he's in the dining room eating one of his meals which is where he's at right now." Victoria quit speaking for a moment and then added as she looked from Jarrod to Liberty, "For that matter, I think your sister would be greatly affected by it too."

No one had to tell Liberty that. She'd seen how the bond between Heath's children and her sister had grown stronger each day. It was probably the main reason she had not been surprised to learn the young child had called out for Cynthia when Leah, grew worse.

"Let's just pray that tragedy doesn't come." Jarrod said as he held his wife close, and Bryon who had run into the room when he realized who was in the living room, and all the three fell into silence; thinking on the young eight year old that had worked her way into their hearts from the moment she'd come into their lives.


	25. Recovery and Proposal

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

Heath woke up to the moonlight shining through the bedroom window and landing on his face. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Leah's bed, unwilling to lie down in his own bed. When he sat up straight and looked at Leah's bed, he was surprised, but not shocked, to see that Bryon had climbed up onto his sister's sick bed and was curled up next to her. Heath might have stood up and taken the lad back to his bedroom, only his son wasn't asleep, and he was talking.

"I'm not supposed to be in here," Bryon said just loud enough for Heath to hear, "but I snuck in anyhow. I had to talk to you." His voice then took on a quite comical tone, as if he was trying to sound older than he was, "Look here, if you go away like mama did, who's going to help me with all the pranks I've been planning, and who's gonna help Uncle Nick and Faith with that noise box they made with each other? How 'bout the one Aunt Audra's gonna have? I sure don't want to." Okay, he knew it wasn't nice to call Gideon or any other baby a noise box only all babies could do was cry it seemed.

Heath had to both fight to keep more tears from falling and to keep from busting up laughing when it came to his son's description of his cousin and future cousin. Babies _did_ have a way of crying a lot. Though, he had to flat out grab his heart as Leah opened her eyes and said, "If you don't get back into your bed, papa's not gonna be happy. You know he doesn't allow us in each other's room when we're sick."

Bryon, who temporarily forgot his father was sitting in the chair apparently sleeping, let out a cry of delight. "LEAH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" However, the sound of a chair being moved gave him a reminder and he whirled around. Heath was walking towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, papa." Bryon, afraid he was in trouble, hurried to explain. "I couldn't sleep; I had to see Leah." He was surprised to see tears in his father's eyes and to find himself in a huge bear hug instead of trouble.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it right now." Heath sat down on the bed, keeping Bryon on his lap while feeling Leah's forehead. He felt the weight of the world roll off his shoulders as he realized her fever had broken and was back to normal. "Only, I think we best let your sister rest while we go back to bed."

"Papa," Leah looked at Heath with puppy eyes and asked, "Would you please let Bryon stay? He could sleep at the foot of my bed."

Any other time Heath would have told her that Bryon needed to go back to his room only, at the moment he didn't have the heart to. "I'll make him a bedroll and he can sleep on your floor." The children's faces as they lit up, made that decision all worthwhile.

~oOo~

Cynthia leaned against the empty corral watching as the sun climb out of its bed. Taking deep breaths, she let the tears of relief fall. She would have let them fall before, only she hadn't wanted to scare Leah or Bryon. At least the morning air was more than refreshing and the gentle breeze seemed to be drying her tears. Only when she heard footsteps behind her, did she hurry and wipe the remaining tears off her face.

She needn't have bothered though. Heath, who was also leaning against the fence now, could see she'd been crying. He laid his hands upon her shoulder as he spoke. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for all the hours, no, all the days, you've spent helping care for Leah. You're an angel, Cynthia."

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh softly. She'd been called a few things in her life, some good, some bad, only being told she was an angel was a new one in her book. "I don't know about that; still, I wanted to help. That little girl is something else, as is her brother."

"They're not the only ones." Heath spoke with a slight catch in his throat as he took a hold of Cynthia shoulders and turned her away from the fence.

Cynthia found her heart racing as she saw the look in Heath's eyes. "Heath…" it was the only word she got out as Heath lowered his head and covered her mouth with his, pulling her to him. Cynthia forgot about the sunrise, as she slid her arms around up and around his neck. By the time their lips parted, Heath had managed to move them into the corner where the fence met the gate.

"Marry me, Cynthia." Heath growled low as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Marry me and be my wife and my children's mother." He whispered as he let his cheek touch hers, "We all love you and need you."

If her heart could have, it would have jumped out of her body and started dancing all over the ranch. How many nights had she laid awaked dreaming of hearing those words? How many hours had she spent looking after the children and getting to know Heath, when she wasn't working, how much time had spent growing to genuinely love and care for all three? And the past five days, they'd been such a nightmare, but Leah had survived and would recover just fine.

"Cynthia," Heath kissed her lips again, only now he was holding her as close as he possibly could. "Please, say you'll marry me."

"Yes, Heath," Cynthia was barely able to speak as Heath's hands had started running up and down her back as he again kissed her cheek once more, making it awfully hard to keep her mind where it needed to be. "Only, I think we best stop this right now. It's not the time or the place; we're not married yet. If we keep this up, we're going to find ourselves in trouble." There was no doubt in her mind about that one.

Heath let out another low growl and forced himself to stop what he was doing and step away. He didn't want to quit, only she was right. It was not the time or the place for the things he had in mind. "You're right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let myself forget where we were or the fact that I still have to put a ring on your finger."

Cynthia, once she got herself together, assured him there was nothing to be sorry for. She wrapped her arm around Heath's waist as he did the same to her, and then they headed back towards the house. The family would want to hear the announcement he and Cynthia had to make.


	26. Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Victoria couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, as she watched her children and their spouses, or fiancée in Heath's case, do everything from putting the last of the Christmas decorations on the tree to arranging gifts under the tree. Even Gene and his wife had traveled to Stockton with their young daughter, Olivia Victoria Barkly to join in the celebrations. The fact that Audra had given birth to a baby girl shortly after Leah recovered from her illness and Marianne, along with Liberty, had announcement that morning that both of them were expecting, made the Christmas holiday even better.

"Hey!" Bryon ran into the living room right behind his sister who had accidentally grabbed the salt instead of the sugar and put in her brother's cup of punch. He was trying to lay his hands on her. Not surprisingly, he found himself running in mid-air as his Uncle Nick grabbed a hold of his waist and carried him to his father.

"She poisoned my punch!" Bryon screamed, as he tried in vain to get at his sister.

"I did not poison it!" Leah, who had chosen to hide behind Cynthia, shot back, "Salt isn't poison, and I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Stop it!" Their normal quiet father snapped, making the room go dead silent. Heath knelt down in front of the twins, Cynthia had reached behind her and made Leah come out from behind her. "Accidents do happen, son." He had his hands on each of Bryon's arms as he talked. "We've all had them one time or the other. Now, don't you think it would be better to find the humor in the situation and just let it go?"

While Bryon knew his father spoke the truth, he also knew the second message was, the one his father's eyes were sending. 'Drop this or else your Christmas isn't going to be so pleasant'. He might have held onto his stubborn desire to get back at his sister only it was an accident. "Oh," he said stressing the word 'oh', "all right. Guess I can go get another cup, but this time, I'm making it!" He turned around and marched out of the room. More than one chuckle escaped the Barkley's lips just because the lad marched out of the room looking so serious.

"So, when's the wedding date?" Gene turned and looked at Heath after Leah asked to be excused to go make peace with her bother. Heath was again standing next to Cynthia.

Heath turned his head and smiled at his fiancée. They'd spent the better part of the previous day talking about that very subject. _"I don't want a long engagement, Heath. I have never believed in them. We know we love each other and want to marry. Can't we just have a small wedding with the family and maybe Sheriff Madden and his wife?"_ Fred's wife and Cynthia had started to become good friends so Heath wasn't surprised by the request. "If you all don't mind, we'd like to get married February fourteenth. I know it's not that far away." He held up his hand as objections started to be voiced by every single member of the family. "I've been married before. I had my large wedding. I'm fine if Cynthia wants to keep it small and simple. Quite frankly, I'm more than relieved that she feels that way." He did too. His wedding to his late wife might not have been large compared to most people's wedding; however, it had still been too big for his tastes.

No one was really surprised to hear Heath say that and, after a few minutes to think about it, they had to agree they had a hard time imagining either Cynthia or Heath thinking any differently. "Well," Jarrod said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, "May I suggest, we all make sure no one uses the family lodge that week." He was doing all he could not to start laughing. It was a well known fact how much all the Barkley's loved the lodge, especially during a honeymoon.

Heath looked at Cynthia, who was only grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds good to me, if Heath doesn't mind, only what about the children? You know they have it in their heads that they're coming on the honeymoon. I've tried to explain to them that it doesn't work that way." She had too, only Cynthia couldn't help but think the children still had other ideas.

"Leah and Bryon can stay with us." Nick said after looking at Faith, who gave him a slight nod. "But only if Jarrod will promise that if Bryon pulls anything, I can send him his way." That brought more laughter from the family. Jarrod did have a knack of keeping Bryon in line when Heath wasn't around. The talking and laughter between the adults continued while Bryon and Leah were having one of their own, up in his room.

What's the problem?" Leah sat on the bottom of her brother's bed. "You're talkin' like you don't want Papa to marry Miss Cynthia, and she loves all of us. You know that."

Bryon, who sat crossed legged at the top of his bed, nodded as his shoulders slumped just a little. "I know that. It's just… things change after people get married! I heard our uncles say so."

The two might have continued talking only Victoria had made her way up the stairs and, with the children's door slightly open, had heard the majority of their conversation. The moment her grandson made his last comment she stepped into the room.

"Grandma!" Leah and Bryon both flew off their bed and ran towards their Victoria.

"I heard the two of you talking and wondered if you might want some company." Victoria told them as she led them back to the bed.

"We'd rather have some answers." the young girl said as climbed up next to her grandmother. Not knowing Victoria had been listening, Leah repeated everything she and Bryon had been talking about. "Do things change?" Leah looked up and begged her grandmother with her eyes to tell her different.

"Well that question has a yes and no answer; both." Victoria began explaining everything to them on a level they could understand, though first she made sure that Bryon, who admitted he'd only heard part of the conversation between Jarrod and Nick, understood how wrong it was to make assumptions when you heard only a portion of a conversation.

After their grandmother was through speaking, Bryon spoke up, "Will Leah be one of the flower girls again? And me, I have to hold the ring and wear a stupid tie again? You know those things can choke a boy." Bryon would have continued shooting off questions and comments, but Victoria stopped him, pointing out that it would be Christmas in a few days and they could worry about things like that after the holidays were over. She then led the children down stairs, as it was closing in on dinner time.


	27. Thank goodness for children

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"We're not having that large of a reception after the wedding." Cynthia complained as she cornered Heath, who was working in the barn. "I don't see why everyone needs to stress out over it, especially Liberty." The holidays were over and their wedding date was fast approaching.

Heath set the forging hammer he'd been using to work on the horseshoes, and pulled Cynthia into his arms. He wore a lopsided grin on his face, since he wasn't about to tell her how glad he was that he didn't have to deal with that end of the wedding. He simply kissed her forehead and replied, "Liberty's your sister. She wants us to make sure we walk away from that reception with good memories, nothin' wrong with that."

"I guess," Cynthia tilted her head back and returned his smile. "Doesn't mean I have to like all this; that is, the preparation process." She didn't either. She was beginning to wish she'd asked Heath if the two of them could have just eloped.

Heath laughed; he couldn't help it. Did anyone really enjoy planning things like that? As he thought on it, he guessed some people did. He, and apparently, his bride to be were not on that list. "It will be fine," Heath said as he kissed the side of her cheek. "We'll survive." His kissed her ear and then whispered, "And the family will watch the children for the first week. Then it will just be you and I in that cabin."

Heath knew he needed to get back to work only problem was, he been unintentionally side tracked. He went from whispering in her ear to covering her mouth with his and sliding his tongue inside. A part of Cynthia told her to stop him; the other part slid her arms up his back and held while returning his kisses. She wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing only, before either one of them knew it, the kisses went from gentle kisses to kisses that were more intense and full of need.

Cynthia, who had had her hands around Heath's waist, slid them up his back and took a hold of his shoulders. By the time the two came up for air, their hearts were beating rather fast. "We only have two weeks…" Cynthia spoke through quickened breath, only the look in Heath's eyes matched what he obviously saw in hers. In between the looks they were giving each other, the two found themselves kissing each other harder and with more feeling than before.

A muffled moan escaped each of them as the fire began to climb. Heath held onto Cynthia with one hand and, with the other one, pulled the two of them into a nearby stall, shutting the door behind them. It didn't take him long to lay her down on the hay in the stall while their hands started to wander. He continued to ravish her mouth and neck.

The two would have continued to slide into the ring of fire only, as Heath began to do some exploring, they heard rapid footsteps; footsteps they both knew well. The fire that they'd started to built higher was instantly vanquished. Quickly, Heath stood on his feet while Cynthia sat up.

"Papa! Papa!" Leah and Bryon called out as they entered the barn through a slightly opened door. They were puzzled to find the building empty. That is until Heath, who had quickly brushed the hay out of his hair, stepped out of the stall.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were in school?" Heath snapped a bit harsher than he meant to. Though the startled looks that came upon his children's faces quickly drove the irritated feeling he'd had disappear. "I'm sorry," he knelt down before the children, silently thanking the man upstairs for the interruption, "I shouldn't have barked like that. What happened? Why aren't you in school?" Curiosity was in his eyes now. That, and the change that was in his voice, chased the thought that they were somehow in trouble away.

"Teacher got sick, and it's too late to get a substitute. Uncle Jarrod brought us home, and Aunt Liberty wanted us to find Cynthia. She wants to talk to her. Do you know where she's at?" Both children answered simultaneously.

The innocent question had Heath biting his lip hard as he thought on his fiancée and what she must be thinking as she remained hidden in the stall. "Yes, I do. Now, why don't the two of you run into the house while I give her your message?"

Delighted at having such quick results when it came to their search, Leah and Bryon squealed hugged their father and ran back out the door. Only when the sound of their feet and laughter faded did Cynthia step out of the stall. When Heath looked at her, he could feel the uneasy feeling that now existed between them.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia. I never meant for anything to happen." Heath rested one arm on the table with the horseshoes lay on.

Cynthia sighed. She knew that; she hadn't either. Only fact was, it had happened and, she feared, might happen again before the two weeks were up. There was just too strong of a pull between the two of them. "Why are you apologizing? It's not like I wasn't doing anything to discourage you." Then, she said, "I already know what Liberty wants, or I'm pretty sure I do. She's asked me to go to San Francisco more than once; she wants me to make sure I have the right wedding dress and veil." She let out a rather amusing chuckle and sighed. "I've been telling her I'm not interesting only," she looked at Heath with a bit of resignation in her eyes, "maybe it's best if I do."

Heath wanted to argue with her, promise her up and down that it wouldn't happen again, only he couldn't, not with the way they'd felt while kissing each other by the gate and now this. He did his best to give her a smile and then nodded towards the door. "You best not keep your sister waiting."

Cynthia closed the gap between them, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared through the door. That left Heath putting all his energy into seeing if he could actually fix the horseshoes or bust them all together.


	28. Visit

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"I tell you," Liberty said as she took the veil from the sales lady and turned to Cynthia, "It's perfect!" She held it up so her sister could get a closer look at the wispy veil. Its fine weave and soft netting fell short at the front and dropped almost four feet behind. A small princess tiara embedded with small asymmetrical sea peals and glittering diamond chips held the two pieces together.

Cynthia couldn't deny the shop in San Francisco Liberty had taken her to had gorgeous dresses or that the veil she held in her hands wasn't beautiful. Still, the cost of the items was causing her to feel as if she was having heart failure. "I don't know."

Liberty didn't have to guess too hard what the problem was. Cynthia already had a simple wedding dress and veil. While she understood her sister's practical streak, must have inherited it from their grandmother who had been extremely close to Cynthia, Liberty also knew a woman shouldn't short change herself on her wedding day. And, in her opinion, Cynthia deserved better than she had. "Consider this and whatever wedding dress you choose mine and Jarrod's wedding present to you." Liberty dared say that for the mere fact that she, as a precaution, had already talked to Jarrod about the fact that Cynthia might very well balk at the idea of replacing what she already had.

Cynthia felt as if her jaw was going to fall to the floor, probably would have it was physically possible. She had to admit she loved the veil and she had seen a gorgeous white dress dotted with flowers from the top to the bottom, or so it seemed. The practical side of her said no; still, it was her wedding and Liberty had said they were a wedding gift. Besides, it's not like Liberty and Jarrod couldn't afford it. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her.

Once the dress and veil were boxed up and paid for, Liberty and Cynthia headed to a nearby restaurant to eat lunch with Jarrod. That was another thing that felt odd to Cynthia, eating at fancy restaurants on a regular basis, and Liberty and Jarrod ate at them at least once, if not twice, a week. When she and Heath ate out, most of the time was at the small cafe where she worked. As they walked towards the restaurant, Cynthia gazed at all the buildings. While she found enjoyed seeing the various businesses, she didn't enjoy all the people coming and going on the street. More than once she almost hit into someone. In between that and the lifestyle she saw Liberty and Jarrod living, Cynthia wondered why Liberty had had such a hard time in Washington when she was married to her late brother-in-law. It would seem like it would be second nature to the woman. It didn't really matter though, and Cynthia was more than relieved when Liberty and she stepped through the restaurant where they were to meet Jarrod.

"There he is." Liberty nodded in the direction where her husband sat. He was at table that was almost in the middle of the room. Cynthia cringed; why couldn't it have set towards one of the walls, or at least not in the dead center? However, Cynthia said nothing and followed her sister as she wound her way around through one table after another until they joined Jarrod.

Find everything you needed?" Jarrod smiled at the women while motioning for the waiter.

"Not quite, don't worry though. We can finish up this afternoon." Liberty's face was so full of excitement that Cynthia wondered who was getting married. "I told Cynthia that, with the shopping done, we'd have to see about taking her to opera that's playing at your friend's theatre tonight."

Now it was Jarrod's turn to inwardly cringe. He'd forgotten Liberty had talked about going to the opera and had made an appointment to meet with a new client. He would have said something too only, with how moody Liberty had been lately, he didn't dare. He made a mental note to reschedule the appointment and appease his wife by attending the opera without complaining. Though, even while he made the note, Cynthia made it so he didn't have to.

"Sis, please, I told you I'd just as soon stay home. I'm rather tired already. By the time we get everything done that we need to, I'm not going to feel like doing anything but lying down." This fast pace living Liberty and Jarrod had was just too much for Cynthia. As far as she was concerned, she would definitely take living on the ranch with its wide open spaces over living in a city like this.  
She could see Liberty was disappointed, probably because Cynthia was due to go back to Stockton the next day. Cynthia felt bad and would have changed her mind only she was tired and feeling the effects of the past week catching up with her. "Please?" She asked as Liberty hadn't said anything. Cynthia was relieved when she saw the slight frown leave Liberty's face and an understanding smile in its place.

Liberty remembered how the very rare times her parents had been able to take the family to the café in their home town how her sister would beg her mother if she couldn't just stay home and cook for her grandmother. Every time it had been because they'd had a full day's work and her sister didn't feel like leaving their quiet surroundings and going into town. How Cynthia had lasted in Stockton would have boggled Liberty's mind had it not been for the fact that her sister was making a living cooking and she'd had her eyes on Heath.

"We'll head home the moment we're done." Liberty figured she could give up one night of what she considered fun for the sake of her sister. By the time evening fell Cynthia was lying in bed, having enjoyed a quiet evening with her sister and looking forward to going back to Stockton.

** ~oOo~**

"You gonna spend all night out here?" Nick asked as walked up to the corral where Heat was sitting on the fence looking at nothing in particular.

"Sounds good to me," Heath answered, though there was laughter in his eyes.

The two brothers fell silent listening to the night sounds around them. The crickets singing their songs and a howl now and then which proved a wolf were just a few of the things they heard. While Nick knew something was bothering Heath, he said nothing; leaving it up to Heath to decide when to start talking. Finally his brother did just that.

"You ever want something so bad that it scares you? Scares you enough to think 'bout runnin' the other way?" Heath turned his head to look at his brother.

Nick didn't have to ask what Heath was referring too, not with his wedding not that far away. "Yeah, once," Nick answered and threw a glance back towards the house, "Just over eighteen months ago, got up the night before my wedding was supposed to take place and saddled Coco. Thought about makin' up some emergency that would take me away from the ranch for a week or two."

Heath was startled; he had no clue Nick had done such a thing. "You did that?"

Nick nodded. "Got a mile from the house," he said as he put his hand on Heath's shoulder. "I can't say I know how it is to be married to someone you love and then have the heartache of buryin' them. However," he smiled at his brother, "I do know how it is to see a light appear in my brother's eyes I've never seen before. If you're smart, you won't run." He then turned and walked back into the house to leave Heath alone with his thoughts once more.


	29. I Do

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Will you just stand still!" Liberty was doing her best not to let herself get frustrated with her sister. Cynthia had never been married before, never been a bride before; Liberty told herself to remember that as she finished buttoning the back of Cynthia's wedding dress.

"I'm sorry." Cynthia looked at herself in the mirror, as Liberty worked on Cynthia's hair. "I'm just as nervous as all get out." She hadn't thought she'd be this antsy; only she was. She couldn't believe within a few minutes she'd be standing next to Heath, in front of the good Reverend and go from being known as Cynthia Carter to Cynthia Barkley.

Since returning to Stockton, Cynthia and Audra had been so busy with the last few details that she and Heath had been lucky to see each other once a day, and then one of the children, if not both, had been with him. It was something both had agreed would be the case until they were married.

Liberty added the final touch to her sister's head: the veil they'd bought in San Francisco. Liberty re-curled two fine silk strands of Cynthia's hair and let them fall from her forehead, before lifting the front part on the veil over her sisters shining and nervous smile. "'You'll be fine. Just remember, keep that sparkle in your eye, dear sister. When Heath lifts the veil, he will reveal the angel that has won his heart." Liberty was fighting to keep her own emotions in check she spoke.

"Yes, you'll be fine." The baritone voice behind the words had Cynthia turning away from the mirror. She and Liberty smiled as Jarrod walked entered the room.

"I wish father and mother could have been here." Cynthia sighed trying not to let a melancholy feeling overcome her.

Liberty, who understood all too well, gave her sister a hug. "They're watching from where ever they're at. I just know it." She then excused herself and went to find her place in the chapel.

Jarrod held out his arm and smiled as the music in the chapel floated into the hallway and down into the room where he and Cynthia stood. It was time to go join Heath and the others.

"Ready or not," Cynthia reached out and took her future brother in- law's arm and let him escort her into the hallway and down to the chapel. As she walked she couldn't help wish the preacher would hang at least a couple of pictures in the hallway. Surely the good Lord had a taste for good uplifting pictures. Oh well, she wasn't about to argue about it on her wedding day!

As the music began playing, Leah and the other flower girls started down the aisle. Since Heath and Cynthia had kept the guest list to a small amount of people, the "crowd" wasn't so intimidating to the young children. Even Bryon, who still hated his tie, hadn't minded the fact that his father had him as the ring bearer again.

For Heath's part, he was completely mesmerized by the sight of the sight of his bride in the gown and veil Jarrod and Liberty had bought for her. He hoped he could keep his mind on the ceremony. The moment Cynthia stood by his side, the ceremony began.

**~oOo~**

Cynthia laughed, as Heath climbed down from the wagon, helped her down and then insisted on picking her up and carrying her over the lodge's threshold. That is, after he'd opened the door. Once Heath set her down on her feet, she looked around while he shut the door to keep out the cold.

The fine, dark blue couch and two matching chairs, along with the huge bear rug that lay on the floor near the fireplace were beautiful. She saw various family pictures hanging on the walls. From where Cynthia stood she could see through the cabin's living room large windows. She couldn't help but chuckle. It being February, there was still snow on the ground…and more was expected next week.

"I'll get a fire going." Heath said as he began throwing kindling and a couple logs into the extremely well built fireplace, made of rock and mortar. It was cold in the lodge, and he didn't have any desire for either one of them to catch cold.

Cynthia walked through the lodge, spending most of the time in the kitchen. That is until Heath walked up behind her and turned her around. "Fire's goin' good," he told her. "It won't take long for the lodge to warm up.'

Cynthia couldn't help it; she ran her arms around his waist and whispered seductively, "I'd say the fire's already got things warming up. How 'bout finishing what you started to teach me in that stall when the children interrupted us?" The whole time she was speaking she never took her eyes off his.

Heath's heart skipped a beat as one of his rare huge grins came onto his face; he picked her back up. "I'll have to thank the family for watching the children while we're gone." Heath kissed his bride long and hard before he carried her up the stairs and into the room they would share for the week. Soon he had her on the bed and was kissing her for all he was worth. She was doing the same.

As the minutes ticked by their kisses became deeper and filled with more need. As Heath began letting his hands and mouth wander, Cynthia was reminded how she'd felt in the stall, only this time there were no children to stop their father or her from doing whatever they wanted. That being the case, before Cynthia was half aware of it, Heath had unbuttoned her wedding dress and had removed it, along with every stitch of clothing that would prevent them from filling the hunger that now burned inside of them.

They took turns exploring each other, with Heath guiding her and teaching her when it came to what pleased him the most. She might not have known exactly what to expect, but she wasn't complaining either. Why would she when she heard Heath let out one groan after another as she succeeded in learning what he was teaching her with a few moans of her own escaping her mouth. By the time he laid her on her back once more the fire inside of her was just as wild; Cynthia was sure she was going to go through the roof. However, when Heath began showing her how the two of them would mold themselves into one, she let out a cry, held onto him for all she was worth and surrendered all she had to him. By the time they lay tangled up together, Cynthia was sure she could be perfectly content if she and Heath wound up being snowed in for the week.


	30. Conclusion and Epilogue

**Chapter Thirty**

"This is all your fault!" Bryon sat on the corner of the couch folding his arms and pouting at the fact that his Aunt Faith had put him on the couch for ten minutes; he'd been there for five.

"HUH? How do you figure that one!" Leah, who sat in a nearby chair looked at her brother in mixture of surprise and annoyance. How was _his_ choice to cause Silas massive problems her fault? Okay, her deciding to handle "that boy", as she had so comically put it when talking to Silas, was not the best decision she'd ever made…hence the reason for sitting in her place, opposite.

"You're the one who kept tellin' Papa we needed a new ma!" Bryon snapped back. "If he hadn't done that, got married and given us a new ma; we would be sitting in our own house having fun, not here in trouble."

Leah was sure her brother needed a new brain. The way he was always acting around the house, there'd still be one mess or another to clean up and their father would not be happy. Besides, they were in trouble with their Aunt Faith because _he _had started the food fight. All she'd done was to defend herself; what was wrong with that? "Well, he did! So there!" She stuck her tongue out at her brother. He, of course, returned his with the same amount of vigor.

Unfortunately for them both, Faith walked into the living room at the same time; she'd heard the debate between the two siblings clear down to the wash room. The moment Faith appeared in the living room the children went dead silent.

Faith folded her arms and looked sternly at each child. "You're father and Cynthia should be home around four this afternoon, take or give an hour. Do you really want to still be sitting in your places when they arrive?" She wasn't surprised when both children shook their heads, but did not answer.

"What did I tell you to do when I brought you in here?" Faith asked Bryon, not attempting to keep the annoyance she felt out of her voice, seeing no reason to hide it.

"To sit without speaking for ten minutes, you said you'd let us know when the time was up." Bryon answered contritely.

"Who started the conversation?" Faith asked as she looked at both children, again not surprised to see Leah pointing to Bryon and to hear Bryon mumbling "me". Somehow that did not surprise her.

"I'm adding three minutes to your time, Bryon, for starting something you shouldn't have." Faith looked at her nephew, who sighed and nodded. "And you young lady," she spoke taking the smug look that had came upon Leah's face, "will get extra two for answering him. He can rant and rave all he wants; you still have your choices to make." She then left the room.

As she did the Leah and Bryon exchanged glares and an occasionally sticking out of the tongue, although they were careful not to make a sound.

**~oOo~ **

"Heath!" Cynthia laughed, as her new husband carried over the threshold of the house the two would be starting their new home in; a house that had been started within days of her accepting his marriage proposal and finished while the two were on their honeymoon. "You already carried me over the threshold!"

Heath grinned. In his book, it didn't matter. "That was at the lodge." He said as he set her down on her feet and looked around the living room. It had a couch that set against the south wall, bookshelves that were built into the north wall, a fireplace in the west wall and an archway in the east wall. The Archway led into the kitchen while an archway on the other side of the kitchen led to three rooms, a bathroom and washroom for Cynthia to do the laundry in. Nick had offered to make the house two stories, but neither Heath nor Cynthia were interested in an overly large home. "Besides, once we put up our luggage," he chuckled as he pulled his bride into his arms. "We have to go pick up the children."

Cynthia couldn't help but lock her fingers behind Heath's neck and wonder out loud. "I wonder how soon Leah will decide pushing you to find out a new wife might not have been a good idea."

Heath gave her a lopsided grin as kissed her on the forehead. "I'd say the first time she and Bryon get into it and you have to discipline them because I'm out workin'. But don't worry, they'll still love you. They might not admit it, only they will. I just pray you'll never be sorry for marrying me or leave."

Cynthia touched his face with her fingers. "Don't you worry 'bout that one cowboy. I might get upset with you; want to knock some sense into you at times, only I'll be following you where ever you go. You're stuck with me." She then gave him a long, passionate kiss, one that quickly changed his plans of showing her every inch of their new home.

"We have another couple of hours before we're expected at the main house." Heath's voice was a bit raspy as kissed Cynthia's cheek and let his hands wander down her back. "The bed that was put in our bedroom has never been used before." He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "How about us breaking it in?"

Cynthia's only answer was to allow him to lead them through the kitchen, down the hallway and into their new room.

**Epilogue**

"Mama!" Leah came barreling through the wash room door covered in mud, from head to toe.

Cynthia, who doing the laundry, hurried and put down the shirt she was washing and grabbed her stepdaughter before she could get any of the newly washed clothes dirty. "What on earth is going on? How did you get so muddy?"

"Bryon pushed me down!"

"No, I didn't! I accidently bumped into you and you fell in!" Bryon appeared in the doorway and explained how his sister was standing near the edge of the mud puddle with her nose in her book. "I admit I wasn't looking up. I was starting my snipe hunt and thought I might find some tracks like papa finds when he's out huntin'!"

"Snipe hunting?" Cynthia rolled her eyeballs, as she could see her husband and brother in law, Jarrod, standing out near the barn the Barkleys had built a few months before. She was going to have to have a talk with a couple of men. However, it looked like she had a mud monster and a young hunter to deal with first.

From where he stood, Heath saw Cynthia and the children. He couldn't help but chuckle as he asked Jarrod, "How soon do you think we'll hear about it from our wives for starting that hunt of Leah's?"

Jarrod thought of Liberty at home taking care of their newborn daughter, Mariah Liberty Barkley. He also thought about Cynthia, who was now carrying Heath's child; she was four months along. With those thoughts on his mind, Jarrod made it so Heath's chuckle turned into a loud laugh as he answered, "Let's go get Nick and go fishing."


End file.
